Shyla Swann
by Ashie Bash
Summary: DONE! This story takes place during the first movie. Lizzy's big sister goes to help Will and Cap'n Jack to save Lizzy, but things between Shyla and Jack grow into something more. Can the pirate actually love someone besides his ship and the sea!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!!! Ok...Now, I'm fixing this story, cause...the lines are all bunched up and stuff...so, I'm taking the time to Fix it. Yea, I know... I shoulda done this earlier, but I didn't...so deal with it...Now,**** when I am finsished, completely finsished, with this story, then I will start on part Two!!! HAHAHAHA! Evil...I know. Live with it:)**

**Here's a Disclamer so ppl won't sue my crazy self: I Own absolutley nothing, just Shyla Heaven Swann, and her mother's necklace, and the spider (shivers). For those of you who know nothing about the, spider, you will later on...in later chapters...Don't skip to find it, I'll be upset. For those of you who have read and know what I'm talking about...Hello again! Also, I've made changes but not that many and in some chapters I've made none****! HAHAHA...Love me for it. R&R (Read & Review)**

* * *

"talking", _thoughts, _**setting's change!**

**Chapter One: Shyla Heaven Swann!**

My name is Shyla Heaven Swann, My younger sister happens to be that of Elizabeth Angel Swann and my father, Weatherby Swann who's the governor of Port Royal. I am of the age of 19 years; Elizabeth is 18, a year younger.

She and I were very close even though we're a few months apart. I also am familiar with the young William Turner. He and my sister are in love with one another, but will not admit it. So, I try my best to help them. I do not listen to my father, but Elizabeth does. We are the opposite, which is why we get along just fine. But this is a story of how Jack and me became together.

Here, let me start from when he first came to Port Royal, oh what a day that was. I thought I hated him worth all my being for what he had done to my young sister. I awoke, to find my father in my room with his two maids….

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" I asked, surprised he entered without knocking. He smiled at me.

"Shyla, I have a gift for you." he said and the maid handed him the box.

I quickly put on my house coat. I stood up and took the lid off of the box, and pulled out a beautiful gown that was of a beautiful light blue decoration and white, the blue were of flowers, and it had golden beads with some red also. It was beautiful. He had also gotten me a new corset, which was blue, matching the gown. I walked behind the changing wall, and the maids put them on me, like I was but a child. I hated being treated as though I couldn't dress myself, but there was no point in fighting my father, he was a great loving man.

"Shyla, how's it coming?" he asked, about the corset and dress. I smiled. _Let's put you in this dress, and you can tell me!_

"It's coming along nicely, father. Cept for it's a tad bit hard to breathe." I said.

"I was told it is the latest fashion in France"

"Well, they surely have good taste, I have to say." I told him. Then they finished with it, which I was very thankful for. I hate corsets to death. I wished they weren't invented for anything.l

"Thank you, girls." I said and they left the room. I walked out and stood near the front of my father.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Should a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"I guess you are right, father." I said and sat down. He smiled and walked near me. Hands behind his back, gray wig on his head, and eyes holding a twinkle.

"You and your sister look so much of your mother. But you, my lovely Shyla, have your mother's young spirit, fiery and lovely and that of a free will. Elizabeth has the other side of your mother, loving and fiery yet, but not as much as you"

"Father, may I say. I am much like mother as you say, but still I am my own person…I just show some of what mother left in me…her spirit. I love her much, and miss her so." I said. He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"So do I, young one. Now, as you know Norrington is coming to Commodore this day." he said. I sighed. _Ugh, Norrington...I hate that man!_

"Oh, yes…Norrington." I said, without emotion. I hated Norrington, never changing that man. Gets on my right last nerve.

"What of this day, father?" I asked and turned to him.

"He shall be proposing to Elizabeth, this fine day. As Gillette to you. I feel as though you have resentment to this." he said. I looked at him.

"Yes, father. I have much resentment to this, and those two men. But, I will do as I feel right. I will take heed and think of accepting his proposal. But that does not mean I will, father." I said. He smiled.

"As long as you think about it. My dear daughter. I will leave you be now, I have something for Elizabeth also. Something from London." he said. I nodded, with a fake smile on my face.

"Yes, I see. Good luck with your day father." I said as he left my room. As soon as he left, I rolled my eyes, and a maid walked in.

"Miss Swann how would you like your hair today?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Oh, Marie. Please, call me Shyla, I hate being called Miss." I said, with a smile, she too smiled.

"As you wish, Shyla. Now, about your hair. How shall we put it today?" she asked. I smiled.

"I think, we should curl it, and put some up in front. What do you think?" I asked, happily.

She smiled. My hair being that of a beautiful blondish/brown color, mostly blonde when the light touches it. My eyes are like my mothers, a beautiful sapphire blue, they are what I cherish most of me.

"It would be beautiful." she said and put it the way we talked about. After I got done, I went down stairs and seen William looking around. I then seen him touch a candle holder and it broke. I smiled.

"You know… those are very expensive, Mr. Turner." I said and walked down the stairs. He looked at me and gasped, he turned a little pale.

"I will work to pa--" I cut him off.

"No need to do so. What father doesn't know will not hurt, I say. So, how have you been lately?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You're very kind, Miss Swann. And I've been great. How about you?" he asked. I smiled and sighed.

"I've been on the good side of luck lately. Father will be down shortly, I think. And I've been great too. Still in love with my baby sister?" I asked, this question perplexed him. I smiled.

"See William, you are not the only one who feels for one. I seen the way you look at my sister. I know things, Mr. Turner and she may feel the same for you. But, I can not give you the truthful answer, for I promised I wouldn't do so." I said and he smiled.

"Ah, yes. I see, the sister talk, has been done." he said. It was an inside joke. I smiled, and father came down.

"Ah, Mr. Turner. Good to see you again." father said. Will nodded.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." he added. He gave my father the box, or sat it on the table and opened it and my father took the sword to look at it.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Will said and father handed him the sword.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Will said and tossed it into the air, pointing the handle toward father and gave the sword back to father. I smiled.

Yes that's William; he knows how to handle any sword you throw at him. Smart really, and I'm starting to see why my sister love's him so. But she just don't know she does yet.

"Impressive. Very impressive." father said. "Now, now. Commodore Norrington is going to be very please with this." father added. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Norrington. I should have known it was for him. Actually, I don't see why I forgot it was. That man is a big spoiled barbarian, he'd love to kill anyone if they were marked with the brand of a pirate, even against their will…how shrewd he is." I said rolling my eyes. Father looked at me with one of his warning looks.

"Surely, you could give him a chance to prove he is but a good man?" father asked me. I shook my head.

"Father, the day I started to dislike that man, was when we found William, and that's not going to change anytime soon." I said and went out to the carriage.

* * *

**Ok, that's that. I know, it's short even after the small changes I've made. I couldn't think, so sue me! Ok...NO I take that back. Do NOT sue me. I've not got one penny in my name! (looks around for supiscious ppl) Ok...you'r awesome ppl, Review me, tell me what you think, if you hate it, if you like it, if you want a sequel...oh...wait until you finish the story to tell me the last part otay! OTAY!...otay.**

**Really, see ya laterz gaterz...**

**Leya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then...Here's Chappy Two! Small changes have been made, just not alot...again, have fun reading! **

**Disclamier: Me own nothing, only Shyla! So, yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting Mr. Smithy!**

Elizabeth and I were talking when Norrington walked up to us. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. He always seemed to come when we were talking about...important things I should say. How we both hated him.

"Looks like your future husband, Liz is walking toward us." I said and looked at her. She sighed and looked back, then back to me.

"Oh, good. First, I can't breath. Now I have to deal with him." she said. And I smiled and nodded. I was rubbing off on her.

"May I have a moment?" he asked Elizabeth. Gillette asked me the same thing. We walked with them, near the edge of the fort.

"You look lovely, Shyla." Gillette said. I nodded and smiled at him, being nice.

"Thank you, Gillette." I said. He looked at me, looking me over, then his eyes went back to my face.

"I am, going to seem too forward, and I apologize for doing so." he started.

I looked out toward the ocean, and smiled. Me and Mother would watch the ocean when I was younger, and then Lizzie was born, and that's when she died, not that I blame Lizzy, I don't. I just loved to watch them, and I would bring Lizzy to watch and tell her of what things mother would tell me. Besides, Mother died a few years after Lizzy was born.

"I have known you most of your life, and mine. It seems as though I am missing one thing though. A marriage to a fine woman. You Shyla have become a fine woman." he said. I nodded, and once again smiled.

"I'm a bit nervous, and--" he was cut off by Norrington yelling my sisters name. I looked and seen him looking down at the waters. I knew that's where she was, and without a second thought I ran for the docks.

**(On the Docks)**

When I reached the docks, I saw a man holding her over his shoulder and coming out of the waters.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled and ran over to them. _Let her be alright!_

"She's not breathing." one of the soldiers said. I looked at him and began to worry. Then the man that saved her came through.

"Move." he said, making his way to my sister. He cut the corset.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing?" I asked perplexed. He looked at me for a moment. (Perplexed is a awesome word!)

"Saving her life." he said and took the corset off of her. She then spit out some water.

"I never would've thought of that." the man said once again. I rolled my eyes at him, navy's are complete idiots.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." the man said. Then he looked at the necklace around my sister's neck. I knew he would ask about it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked narrowing his brow. I looked at him, she didn't answer. I did.

"Found it a long time ago, on a ship wreck. Elizabeth, are you alright?" I asked her. The man was still on his knees and now so was I. She nodded.

"Yes, Shyla. I'm fine." she said. I looked at the man.

"Thank you, you've saved my sister. I am gratefully in your debt for it." I said, and then I really looked at him as he done me.

He was beautiful. He had dark raven like hair that he wore in dreadlocks and decorated with trinkets, beads, and a whale bone, and dark pools of soulful eyes, with a bronze tan. He had a bandana on his head covering a little of his forehead, he had on a white shirt that was unbuttoned on one sleeve and the other was buttoned and on top of the shirt was a navy blue vest that would reach mid-thigh when standing. He also had on blue like pants and brown folded boots that reached under his knees, the whole pirate outfit. He also had a small sliver ring on his right forefinger. But there was not patch on the eyes, and that was the good thing.

"I'm Shyla Swann, this is my sister. Elizabeth." I said. He smiled a toothy smile. Flashing golden and white teeth.

"Smith…Or Smithy if you'd like." he said with a friendly smile. I stood up and heard my father.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded as he put his coat around her.

"Yes, father I'm fine." she said. I smiled at Smithy, and then noticed a musket pointed in his face, I turned and looked to see Norrington standing there.

"On your feet." Norrington said. This was making me mad. Father I guess had a wrong impression, as I heard him speak and I didn't like what came out.

"Shoot him." he said. I looked at father, and then Smith. I stood in front of him arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Shyla, move." father said. I shook my head with a mad look on my face. Clearly Norrington saw it. For he sneered, and I sneered right back. I really hate that man and his wig wearing ways.

"Father, are you mad or what. This man saved Elizabeth from drowning. Surely you don't intend to kill him?" I asked. Father sighed.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked.

He sighed, and shook his head. I smirked and stepped aside, crossing my arms across my chest, Smith done a gesture to thank me and Lizzie with his hands, sorta like praying, and he smirked. He turned back to Norrington, who sighed.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said reaching out his right hand. Smith reached out to shake his hand hesitantly but none the less, and commodore pulled up his sleeve. Showing a scar of a P. I just stood there, and watched.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we…Pirate?" Norrington asked spitting the last part out with hate. I gasped and turned to look at Smith, who looked at me, he gave me a apologetic grin, then looked back to Norrington.

"Hang him." father said. Smith looked at him like saying, excuse me? This was starting to make me angry.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington said after pulling his sleeve the rest of the way up.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, Sir." Jack said after looking at the men with guns. Then I had to say something.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. Like I said, and I'll say it again...short changes! Well, I hoped you liked it...until next time! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Leya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I own only Shyla...nothing else!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wild and Disobedient Daughter!**

"Father, are you stupid?" I asked, everyone got quite, even Elizabeth. Jack looked at me with interest raising an eyebrow.

"This man, be he Pirate or not, saved my baby sisters life. I will not, and can not let you hang him for this deed he's done. It would be a murderous deed to do so." I said.

I could see my father was angry. I really didn't care, this wasn't right. He looked to be a good man, enough for a pirate…which was weird.

"Shyla you will learn your place, this man will be hung. I will not tolerate such a wild and disobedient daughter. Like your mother or not, you will not speak in such a manner." he said. This made me even madder, and I knew one thing to make him even mad then what he was.

"I would rather marry this Pirate, then any man that is a friend to you. I will not, do as you say. Gillette will not be any part of my life." I said angrily.

"That could be arranged, Miss Swann." I heard Norrington whisper. I shot him a dirty look, getting a small grin on his face…the ugly little toad.

"As for you Norrington, Commodore you may be, but never will you be part of my life. You're a vale creature for a man. Killing off people just because they are called pirates. That does not make them what you say they are." I said. He shook his head, and let a little laugh leave his ugly face.

"Miss Swann, you are too young to under…"

"Say that word and I will show you just how spirited, my spirit goes when I hate someone so, Commodore. For you are now on the list of hate…all you are. But my family and Captain Sparrow." I said angrily and walked off…then heard a scream…not too loud.

I turned and seen Jack holding Elizabeth against her will. I walked back.

"Mr. Sparrow, what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled.

"Having a favor returned, luv." he said.

"Commodore Norrington…my effects please and my hat." Jack said pointing his finger for the hat. I stood there mouth a gap. Getting even more upset which wasn't good.

"Commodore!" Jack repeated impatiently, he had the chain around my sister's neck. I narrowed my eyes and watched…men could be so stupid.

"Elizabeth…It is Elizabeth isn't it?" he asked.

"It's Miss Swann." she said to him. I smiled, her spirit was arising.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." he said motioning for his things.

"Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." he said. Norrington handed her his things, and she turned toward him.

"Now if you'll be very kind." Jack said gesture for her to put his things on him. He had a gun to her head, and I gasped at this action.

"Captain Sparrow, surely…you could let her go." I said. He looked at me with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, why would I let such a beautiful girl go?" he asked. This got me a little. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes a little more.

"She's young, and she has things to learn. Take me instead." I said. He shook his head.

"It's too late for that, my little one." he said. I paused and thought of what he called me. I hated being called anyone's little one, love or anything of that manner.

"I am not nor never will be your little one." I said. He smiled.

"Really now? Did my ears hear right, when you claimed that you would-" I cut him off.

"I was angry, and did not know what I was saying." I claimed. I saw him frown a little. I smiled; I could make anyone feel bad. He then looked at me. Then at all of us…

"You're despicable." Elizabeth said.

"Sticks and stone, love." he said. I looked at them, for an odd reason, this gesture made me a tad bit angry.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"I saved your life. You save mine, we're square. Gentlemen…maladies. You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." he said then pushed her back into everyone that was in front of them.

"On his heels!" Norrington yelled. I walked up behind Norrington and Gillette.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow had a dawn appointment with the gallows." Norrington paused for a second.

"I would hate for him to miss it." he said. Gillette nodded and took the two and more men and went looking. I gasped.

"You are a loathsome vale man, Commodore." I said. He turned to me.

"Have you not been paying attention to what was going on here?" he asked, rather rudely.

"I have, and still I think this is not the best thing. I think you should let him go, he saved the woman you love, as you inquire." I said. He made a really mean face at me, and then walked off.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it, I didn't make any changes in this one. I like it the way it is!**

**Leya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Dungeon, The Captain and The Black Pearl!**

I stomped off to my room… not knowing they caught him, until a maid came to my quarters.

"Here you go miss. It was a difficult day for you and your sister. I'm sure." Marie said. I nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so. Having Gillette propose, and knowing. But I must admit I wasn't prepared for it." I said to her. She smiled.

"I meant, your sister being threatened by that pirate, sounds terrifying." Marie said. I nodded.

"Oh, yes. It was terrifying"

"But Gillette proposed. Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, Shyla. If it's not too bold to say." Marie said. I smiled at her.

"It is a smart match. He's a nice fine man, any woman should dream of marrying." I told her, not wanting to say a thing about me not accepting his proposal.

"Now, I hear they have that Pirate in the dungeon where he should be"

"They do"

"Oh, yes. Shyla, he's going to be hung in the early morn' I think he should be hung slowly"

"That is too bold, Marie." I told her.

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place." she said and walked out of the room.

As soon as she left, I crawled out of bed, and put on my night coat, that matched, my baby blue night dress that hung on my body perfectly. I then went to the prison, and to where Mr. Sparrow was setting.

"The governor's daughter, what should you be doing here?" one of the prisoners said.

I ignored him, but I think Jack heard him. For Jack was standing and looking out of the cell, with his hat on his head. It made him look deadly gorgeous

"Well, well, Miss Swann. What should you be doing in the dungeon at this hour or at any?" Jack asked. I ignored the question.

"What were you getting at, Mr. Sparrow? Trying to get yourself killed, isn't smart." I said. He smirked.

"Worried are we, Love?" he asked. I gasped, and felt blood in my cheeks.

"Me! Worry about a lowlife, no good what so ever pirate. Please, Mr. Sparrow, contain your-self. I just wanted to say, that I hope all goes as slowly as possible tomorrow." I said.

"Why, Miss Swann. I thought you would rather marry…"

"I would rather die, then to be-wed you or any man close to my father. All men are the same, vale, loathsome, and careless of women." I said.

"That, love would be the part of where you're wrong. I do not disrespect women at all. I just love them to much, is all. I wouldn't mind loving you either." he said. This caused me to get a little angry.

"Are you inquiring that I sleep with you, Mr. Sparrow?" I asked, he smirked showing a little view of his right side of teeth.

"What else could I inquire, but the truth?" he asked. I blushed, I could feel it. "What truth would that be?" I had to ask.

He smirked and looked at me up and down; I just knew with the look in his eyes he wanted me.

"Truth be told, you are beautiful…more beautiful than any woman, I've come across in me life. It would be a shame, if you were raped and hurt, love. I wouldn't like that, nor would anyone, but who done it to you. Someone as beautiful as you could be endanger anywhere ye would go to." he said. I gasped.

"Well, I'll just have to carry a weapon for defense wont I, Mr. Sparrow? It seems that it is getting too late. I should be going." I said, but not before he spoke.

"I like that dress ye be wearing, it's a lovely garment on you, love." he said.

I felt my face grow warm, so I left without saying another word. But before I truly left I looked at the men who were calling on Charles.

"He won't come near you, he's been well trained." I said and looked at the dog, he wouldn't even move. I smirked at Jack.

"Have a nice trip, Mr. Sparrow." I said and walked off, but once again before I could go something happened. Jack spoke of a ship called the Black Pearl.

"I know those guns." he said. I turned around.

"Guns! What guns?" I asked, walking back toward his cell. I didn't like any kind of guns, pistols and such.

"It's the Pearl." he said looking out of the window. I crossed my arms; I heard stories of that ship. It's said that it don't exist.

"The Black Pearl?" one of the other men asked. I looked at him.

"What of this Black Pearl?" I asked once again. The man looked at me.

"I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near 10 years. Never leaves any survivors." he said.

I gasped; I wouldn't want to go on that ship in any lifetime. I would rather stay on dry land.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. Jack looked at me, then at the man.

"No survivors, eh? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack said with a toothy smirk. I looked at him. Just then a cannon-ball came flying at the wall on the men's side, not Jack's.

I gasped and stepped until my back to the other cell, and when the smoke cleared I walked over to the cell putting my hands on the small spaces. Looking at Jack, hoping he wasn't hurt or anything.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me, and smirked.

"Why such worry, love?" he asked. I looked at him and fumed.

"I'm not worried for you." I said angrily, which was a lie. He looked at me with a small smile.

"At least let me out of here"

"Beg the dog. He might move. I've no idea." I said. He sighed and grabbed the dog bone.

"Woman, when I get out…" he said but mumbled the last part so I didn't know what he said. Then he began to call for the dog.

"That's a good boy… Come on a bit closer... A bit closer… That's it... That's it, doggy." he said. I tried my best to hold in my laughter. He looked at me with a mad look. I smiled an innocent smile to him.

"Oh hush you." he said. I raised my brow and smiled.

"Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cad." he said and I heard the door close and the dog ran off downstairs. He looked at me.

"Hide, it may be crew of the Black Pearl." he said. I nodded and done so in the shadows. Watching to see what would happen before me.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five: Humble? What an understatement!**

I saw two mean looking men walk in. One black the other white.

"This ain't the armory." the white one said.

"Well, well, well. Look what we 'ave here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." the black one said.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on that godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg said.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and…mutineers." Jack said with an icy tone that shook me to the bones.

The look in his eyes it self could scare anyone or kill only if looks could. The black man got very angry at this and grabbed Jack by the neck.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack said. I wondered and looked, not seeing what he was talking about.

"You know nothing of hell." the black man said and pushed Jack back, then I seen it. I gasped a little to loudly. Twigg came my way.

"Don't you touch her, she's mine." Jack said to the men. I just started backwards and soon my back met the wall.

"Get her, maybe Barbossa will let us keep the girl." The black man said. I gasped and shook my head…saying the only word that came to mind.

"Parley." I said. Twigg laughed.

"You'll get Parley alright." he said and grabbed me by the arm.

"Jack, help me." I yelled back. He sighed and slumped closer to the cell door.

"How can I when I'm in this blasted cage?" he asked. I just walked with the men, and then headed to their ship, but I heard Jack yell.

"Harm one hair on her, and I'll kill ye scallywags." he yelled. I smirked maybe I didn't have to hate him after all.

I saw my sister on the ship and she gasped when she saw me.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing on the ship?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Me! What are you doing here?" she asked full of worry. I sighed.

"I was talking to Sparrow, tellin him my mind, and then these things started to happen"

"I didn't know we was takin on captives." a large giant black man said with scars all over his body. I just stood there and looked at him.

I really didn't want to be on the ship…he was really, really scary looking. I started to bit the bottom of my lip, but stopped.

"They've invoked the right of Parley with Cap Barbossa." a short fat man said.

"I'm here to talk wi--" I started to say, but the black man slapped me across the face. I held my hand there, and Elizabeth looked at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I for once had tears in my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said fighting the tears back. I wouldn't cry in front of them.

"You'll speak when spoken to." he said. A man grabbed him by the wrist.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." a man said.

"Aye, sir." the man said and took back his hand from the older man.

I'm guessing he was who they called Barbossa. Old, somewhat taller then Jack and myself, sorta fat and skinny, had little scars on his face, ugly teeth…and a big nose. He had on a purple hat with a large black feather. He also had a monkey on his right shoulder.

I looked at him, and around me. There were a lot of dirty old men, looking at me and Elizabeth with an interest. I held my tongue for this was a thought, they were degusting looking men. They in my mind, needed to take a lot of baths to get clean.

"My apologies, Miss." he told me. I nodded and gave a small, small smile "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Elizabeth said. I looked at her, she had something planned.

"There were a lot of long words in there Miss. We're not but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" Barbossa asked her. I looked at him.

'Humble?' I asked myself…that was the understatement of the year.

"I want you to leave and never come back." she said. I raised my eyebrows, she did have something planned. The whole crew gave a small laugh, and then everyone stopped and looked at Barbossa. I bit my lip and waited.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means, no." he said like we were stupid. I blinked, I wasn't that stupid…but he wasn't talking to me.

"Very well." she said taking the necklace off of her neck and walking to the railing holding it so that she could drop it at any given moment.

I smirked; we were so much like mother, but at our own ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Medallion!**

"I'll drop it!" she said. Holding the medallion over the edge of the ship…I shook my head a little…this was stupid.

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit o' shine matters to us? Why?" he asked her, looking like he was bluffing to me.

I just watched. There to me, was something familiar about this ship. Like I've seen it before, but I couldn't place it at all.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." she said.

I gasped, that's where…in the unnatural fog as Gibbs had called it.

"No wonder." I said to myself. No one heard me.

It was the ship we saw when we found William Turner. The real true owner of the necklace. Lizzie took it 'cause she didn't want him to die, although I didn't think he would have gotten into trouble about it. He was just a lad when we found him, couldn't have done anything wrong.

"Did you, now?" he asked. He acted now as though he didn't care about the necklace.

"Fine, I suppose if it is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it." she said and let it drop a little, but not completely out of her hand.

They rushed about a step up and stopped, seeing that she didn't let it fall all the way. She made a face that told them, she knew what she knew.

"You have a name, Missy?" he asked her.

I just stood there. I felt as though I was forgotten about, which then I thought about a way of escape. I walked over beside my sister and just stood there waiting to see if they remembered I was there or not.

"Elizabeth…Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household." she said. I looked at her, and she gave me a look that said, hush. I nodded.

"What about ye, miss. What's your name?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Miss Swann, Shyla Swann. I'm nothing important." I said, looking at him like I was bored.

"And, Miss Swann, what's ye story?" he asked. I looked at him and then the two who brought me. I blinked and got a little angry, but not showing it

"I've no story to sell. But the truth, those two men brought me against my will. I just wanted to stay ashore and they brought me. If it's not too much trouble, may I leave?" I asked. He smiled, and then laughed.

"We'll see. Now, how does a maid own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" he asked.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." she said. I smirked.

She lied; she took that from William when he was 11 years of age, the day we found him in the waters on the crossing form England as she said.

I closed my eyes for a spilt moment, she wanted to save his life, that was a good thing, but this wasn't…she shouldn't have taken that thing

"Very well, ye hand it over. We'll put yer town to our rudder and ne'er return." Barbossa said as she handed the trinket to him. I gasped.

"Am I able to leave or not?" I asked, he looked at me and gave a short smile.

"How will ye be leaving miss?" he asked me. I blinked and gasped.

"A boat of course… I've nothing of importance to you."

"Aye, that ye don't. But, we have no bargain of going to shore." he said.

I gasped and blinked. Hey, I could swim…I was better then Lizzy at swimming, anyways

"Fine, then I'll jump." I said.

I looked at Elizabeth, she shook her head. She wanted them to take her ashore. I hugged her for a moment then let go.

"Be careful, Lizzie. I'll have someone come for you. I promise." I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"Be careful, Miss Swann." she said, and I jumped into the warm waters below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Promise Made!**

I swam ashore and went straight for the house, hopping someone would be there, so I could send them after Lizzy.

First, I changed into my light gown. It had two layers instead of four or such, one that didn't need a corset. It was a light blue one. I am very fond of blue as you may tell. The sleeves of the dress went a little over my shoulders, not being much. The gown was a thin one but not too thin, and with my shift on, it wasn't even near thick. I slipped on my shoes that matched it, which weren't high heels. I clipped the front part of my hair back, and then headed to the fort. Where I knew father would be.

When I got there, I saw William walk in. I stopped to see what he would do.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth and Shyla." Will said.

I smiled; it was nice that he was concerned for me and my sister. I saw Norrington studying a map. Looked like he didn't care at all. He actually looked quit like a pale pig wiggery man.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington said.

I rolled my eyes. Before I could do anything William threw the axe down into the table. Norrington looked at him. I gasped and slightly jumped back at his action.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save them." Will said. I smirked.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughters, please share it." my father said with such worry, it made me gasp. I then smiled.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." Murtogg said. I blinked, and remembered he did.

"Mentioned it is more what he did." a man said, who he is, I've no idea.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." William said.

"No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell; ergo they are not his allies. Governor we will establish their most likely course." Norrington said.

"That's not good enough!" Will shouted. It made me jump a little. I wouldn't like to piss dear William off… Norrington took William to the side, near me.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington, said, but whispered the last part.

Then, I walked out.

"Father, I agree with William." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"The only way you would be able to find them is with Sparrow's help. He did mention the Black Pearl. He even mentioned it in front of me." I said. Father smiled, and then frowned.

"Go to the house, we will discuss this later." he said. I shook my head and took Will by the arm.

"Fine, William, you may walk me." I said, and we both left. I wasn't going to just set around while they done nothing what-so-ever! That wasn't who I am, not at the least.

Once I thought and knew it was safe enough, I lead William to the dungeon.

"You're right, Will. We need his help. And don't think for one moment it's dangerous for me. I will not allow you to leave with out me, and you should know as much as I do." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, Shyla, I do know. But I can't allow you to get hurt. Elizabeth would never forgive me if you did." he said. I stopped and looked at him.

"I promised her, I would go back to the Pearl last night. I promised her I would return with someone to get her off that forsaken ship. Will, I didn't go through with that promise. I didn't have time. Now, please, don't make me break another to her. I would never forgive you, if you have done so. And don't worry about me; you and Jack will be able to protect me if things were to go wrong." I said. He nodded.

"Alright, I won't let anything happen to you, nor Elizabeth. I promise." he said. I smiled.

"Ok, let's go get Jack free. We do need him after all." I said and turned running down to Jack's cell. A smile setting slightly on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Freeing Captain Sparrow!**

"You! Sparrow!" Will said once we got there. Jack looked at me confused, then to Will from where he was lying on the ground.

"Aye." Jack answered.

"Where did you come from, I thought they've taken you." Jack asked me narrowing his brows.. Will looked at me, then to Jack clearly confused out of his mind. I smiled at him, then look at Captain Sparrow.

"I escaped them; leaving my sister behind, with my word." I told him, with a sad voice.

"Oh, I see. They've taken her too." he said. I nodded not looking at him nor Will. I gave her my word, and I would never dream of going back on it. _I'll find you, Lizzy...I promise...whatever it takes. I'll find you! _

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked, talking about the Black Pearl.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked Will. I just listened He then laid back down, with his arms in the air.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found. Except by those who already know where it is." Jack said. Will nodded and looked at me.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place...Where is it?" Will asked. Trying to hurry this up.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked, pointing at himself.

"Because you're a pirate." Will said. I smiled, and held in my laughter. Men could be so senseless at times.. (It's true...I've seen it happen before...no offence tho, boys! You're not men...unless well..nvm!)

Jack looked at me and I once again gave him an innocent smile. Hoping and praying that I could get them to take me with them. He gave a small smirk then looked back to Will.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked Will. I looked at him, as he looked at Will, and Will looked at me, then him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Never." Will said in a deadly whisper. I narrowed my eyes…boy sure does hate them for being one.

"They took Miss Swann." Will added; in a sad voice. I gasped at how he said it. I looked at him with a knowing look.

"So you do love my sister. I knew it." I said and smiled.

Will looked at me like he was a helpless person. I looked at him with sorrow, I knew the feeling, and it wasn't a pleasent one at that.

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl...I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said, on his elbows once more. I decided to speak.

"I'll be your profit if you like, Mr. Sparrow." I said. He and Will both looked at me.

"Captain, its Captain Sparrow. Is that so hard to say?" He asked, annoyed. But then he smiled at me. I just looked at him, watching his facial expressions, but mostly his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Miss. Swann, I can't-" Will said, but I cut him off giving him a hopeless look.

"Will, please…this is my doing. Let me do this, I want to." I pleaded. Jack looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? That will be taken greatly into consideration." Jack said, then Will spoke.

"I can get you our of here." Will said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"How's that? They key's run off." Jack said, I giggled at this. Jack looked at me with a small ghostly smile.

"I helped build these cells. There are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free." Will said while he got the bench and boosted it against the cell door so he could lift it.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner." Will said. I noticed Jack look at him weirdly for a moment.

"That will be short for William I imagine." he paused boosting his-self in a sitting position.

"Good strong name. No doubt named for your father. Eh?" Jack asked. I gasped a little, but no noise came out.

"Yes." Will said, like he knew there was something more.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked.

"Agreed." they both said and shook hands.

"Get me out." Jack said and stood out of the way, so he wouldn't get hurt. Once he was out, me and Will stood waiting for him.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will said. Jack didn't listen.

"Not without my effects." Jack said. I sighed.

"A man is nothing without his effects, I gather." I said Jack looked at me.

"No, love. But a man can do so much with them." he said and we went on our happy way.

I knew that this was going to be a great adventure. One that would be worth telling, and that is why, I am telling you. All great adventures must be told through the eyes of the one who had it, not those of the people who heard about it.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I made small changes to this one...yea...I ain't making small changes to all of em! Love me for it! Well...Hope it was good enough!**

**Leya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: I'm Going Captain!**

When we reached outside and the bridge, near the ocean. Jack lead us to which was the bridge, we stopped.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked, looking at the ship in front of us, known as the Interceptor. Very fast ship for being as small as it was.

"That ship?" Will asked, confused. I sighed.

"No, William, we're here to ask for it." I said. He looked at me as did Jack.

"What do you mean, we? It's just me and this young lad going on this adventure." Jack said. I gasped.

"I-I…I'm going Captain Sparrow, and there's nothing you're going to do to stop me." I said, angrily. Will looked at 'Captain' Jack.

"It's not smart to argue with her, Jack. In the end she always wins." Will warned. Jack looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nonsense. She's not going...You're not going." he said to Will then me. Then I thought of something.

"Oh, I see. Then I won't be able to tell you, of what happened on the Black Pearl." I said and turned around walking away.

"Wait! What do you mean, what happened?" he asked grabbing my arm to stop me. I looked at him.

"I'll tell you once we bored the Interceptor. Captain Sparrow." I said. He sighed.

"Fine you can go. Just, go onto the Interceptor. I plan to take that ship. I don't want a woman getting hurt." he said. I smiled.

"Ok. How do you plan to steal the ship, Captain Sparrow?" I said, feeling hatred rise within me…he was going to be the reason I could tell.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy or there's no use going. This girl…How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked, and then he looked at me. I looked back, and turned my head from him.

"I'd die for her." I heard Will say. I looked at him and gasped.

"Oh my. That's what you call a real true love." I whispered, knowing they didn't hear me.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack said and turned around. I stepped in front of him.

"What is it now, woman?" he asked. I blinked; I _was_ going to be nice to him. I narrowed my eyes at him, the smiled sweetly to Will.

"I just wanted to say…be careful Will." I said and turned around. I heard Jack mumble something, but not what he said.

I went to the Interceptor.

"Father?" I asked seeing him. He turned to me a worried expression on his face. I knew how he felt, but I couldn't stand not doing anything.

"What, Shyla?" he asked. I smiled.

"May I go? I'm as worried as you are. I promise not to be in the way. I wish to see, Liz as soon as she's saved." I lied and yet told the truth at the same time. He smiled.

"Oh, yes, yes of course you may go my dear daughter. Just don't argue with the Commodore." he said, warning me. I nodded.

"No need to, father. I wouldn't want to make a fuss of things, worse then they are now." I said. He smiled, and I sat down, waiting for us to move. Then I felt us moving…I wasn't planning on getting off.

"Come Shyla, we must get off for the moment." father said. I looked at him.

"I'm just going to set here. I'm tired, don't worry, nothing bad will happed to me father. I promise, but please. I need some rest." I lied. He nodded.

"Yes. Yes of course, just rest." he said and walked off the boat.

I heard Norrington and his crew fuss about something, I smiled and guessed what it was.

**(In the House)**

I walked to the house and sat in the living room. I seen Lizzy setting there and I smiled at her.

"Are you feeling better, sis?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes...I guess you can say I am. How are you? I think I over heard you and Norrington discussing something." she stated. I sighed.

"He was just being his pompus self again. It's a shame, really. If he wasn't so arrogant. He'd actually be a nice man...but, can't hope when there is no hope now can you?" I more like said instead of asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes, that's true. So...I saw you eyeing Sparrow. What was that about?" she asked, my eyes went wide and I gasped.

"Nothing. I was not eyeing him. I was just, seeing what he would do."

"Sure...that's what you say. I seen him looking at you, while I was cathing my breath. I think he may fancy you."

"You must have swallowed too much sea water." I said, and she only laughed.

"No..I just saw what I saw."

"Yes...you're eyes are playing dirty tricks on you. Come on...it's time for bed. We've had a long day. Will was worried for you I'm sure." I said as we made our way upstrais.

"You're crazy."

"No. I simply know what I know. But tell me, why not just tell him you love him, Elizabeth?"

"I-I don't love him."

"I'm not blind, you both are but I'm not. I see the way you look at each other."

"What way?"

"You're in love, yet you deny it. Embrace it, and get on with it already. Now...I'm going to bed. I'm tried. Goodnight, and sleep well."

"You too." she said and hugged me, I hugged her back and walked into my room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Men!**

A few moments later, I heard Jack's voice. I smiled, they've gotten the ship. I stood up and then sat back down. I decided to wait a few moments to see if they would remember me or not. I then heard William talking.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my father." William said.

I looked to the floor. I felt bad for the boy; he hadn't no family here or anywhere that we knew of.

"Is that so?" I heard Jack say. I rolled my eyes.

"Just like the Commodore." I said to myself.

I then heard them argue about Will's father and then I heard Jack say something to Will about getting beat again. Surely then I realized they forgot about me. I frowned; I would just have to re-appear in front of them, is all I would have to do. Then I heard William, angry he was.

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will said. I had to do something, and I walked out on deck.

"William Turner, I won't have you killing someone near in front of me." I said both men looked at me. I was angry.

"You! What are you doing here?" Jack asked. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"You told me I could come. You didn't think I was stupid did you?" I said he made a face of saying, oh right.

"Oh, yes now I remember, you told me something happened aboard the Pearl…that'll have to wait a moment." Jack said and boosted Will with the sail out above open waters. I gasped.

"Pull him back in." I said. Jack looked at me.

"Not until he pays attention, Miss Swann." he said, then turned back to Will.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do." He said, pausing to pick up Will's Sword. I just watched and listened not at all happily. He looked at me, then went on with his speech.

"For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example. I can let you drown. But I can' bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" Jack asked, and then brought him back aboard the ship. Then, he pointed Will's sword at him but not the sharp part.

"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" Jack asked. I just stood there. Will took the sword and looked confused.

"Tortuga?" Will asked, Jack smiled, and to find it all, Jack's smile was beautiful.

"Tortuga." Jack said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Men! They'll never change." I whispered and walked up to the port, edge of the ship in front. I looked out at the waters and seen dolphins. I smiled.

"You like fish?" I heard Jack asked. I turned and looked at him.

"They're not fish. They're mammals. And yes, I like them, they're beautiful. Captain Sparrow." I said and turned to face him. He nodded his head.

"Oh, I see. So, what's this news you wanted to tell me of the Black Pearl?" he asked me. I sighed.

"Oh, I just said that so I could come. But, that tall black man, he looked very scary…he slapped me across the face. Don't know his name, but it hurt." I said, he looked at me like he could kill and I don't know why.

"Hurt you, did he? I'll take care of him, once I'm finished with Barbossa. I told them not to mess with you"

"No you didn't. You told, those two men, they said nothing of it. Once we were aboard the ship. My sister has the trinket I think they need. I don't know what they want with it though. I'm sorry for the trouble you've been through, Jack. But I have a fear that it's just begun." I said and looked at him. He nodded.

"So do I, love. So do I." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Mr. Gibbs?!?!?**

Later that night we were at Tortuga and it surprised me of how fast we have arrived there.

"Stay with me, love. I've a fear you might get hurt here." Jack said and we went on our way…  
…

"More importantly it is indeed a sad life that had never breathed deep this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said. I looked at him dumbfounded and confused.

"How can this place be so sweet? It's awful." I said he looked at me like I've gone crazy. Will was also wondering what I was.

"Well, how can it not be sweet? No rules." he said, he then turned to Will.

"What do you think?" he asked Will. Will looked at him and nodded.

"It'll linger." William said. I sighed and shook my head. Jack went back to talking.

"I'll tell you, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said. I gasped. He looked at me as did Will.

"Something the matter, love?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just…never mind." I said and we went on.

A woman with red hair walked over to us. Jack smiled, and I felt my inside go in knots, and I've no reason as to why.

"Scarlett!" Jack said happily. I felt worse than before. A feeling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't quite tell what it was. She smacked him and walked off.

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack said.

He looked at me. I looked to the ground, I knew when I was sad, or felt unwanted, and this was when I felt unwanted. Just as he stood straight again, a blonde headed woman came. I watched again.

"Giselle!" Jack said.

"Who was she, and who is she?" she asked. He looked confused, and I knew Will looked at me.

"It's alright, Shyla. He might have a good reason for this." Will whispered to me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So, why would I care?" I asked trying to sound like I could careless, but I feared that my voice betrayed me as Will gave me a sympathetic look.

I heard him sigh and I looked once again to see Jack get slapped, I felt worse then the first. I felt a tad bit jealous. I figured this was how he wanted his women, filthy, and giving them selves to anyone.

"I may have deserved that." Jack said. He once again looked at me, and I once again lower my eyes to the ground.

We then walked to a pig pin, and I seen a fat man that looked quite familiar lying on some pigs. I held my nose.

"Oh, how disgusting." I said. Jack looked at me.

"What do you expect, love?" he asked me. I didn't answer him. SO he threw some water on the man, who woke up quite weirdly if I may say.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" the man said. I felt my eyes go wide with fear. The man looked at Jack, and smiled.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck." he said. I gasped.

"No wonder I've been having the lot of it." I whispered. Will looked at me. I shook my head.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said. I looked at Will more confused then ever.

"Did you get any of that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oddly enough, yes." he said. Then added.

"Did you?" I shook my head.

"Not at all." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Aye, that'll do it." the man said. I sighed.

"Ok, I got it now. May we go, Captain Sparrow?" I asked. Jack turned to me.

"Hush woman, I'm busy here." he said. I gasped.

"Oh, why you…--" I was cut off by the man.

"Shyla, is that you?" he asked. I looked at him confused, and then it hit me and I smiled.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Look at ye, ye gotten beautiful." he said. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."

"You know each other?" Jack asked pointing to each of us. I rolled my eyes, a pure genius that one is.

"Yes, Captain…we know each other." I said with a hint of 'duh' in my voice. Will splashed him with water once more.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled I laughed a little.

"That was for the smell." Will said. I tried to hold in my laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Sparrow's Claim!!!**

We walked into a bar and Jack had Will keep an eye out for ease-droppers. Which I couldn't see who would want to ease-drop in on Jack…I mean Captain…CAPTAIN Sparrow! I walked over to the bar to get me and Will a drink. Thank fully they had water. I order me one, and Will a glass of rum.

"Here ye go lass." the man said. I smiled at him and nodded my thanks.

"Thank you, sir. Put it on Sparrow's tab." I said. He nodded.

"Will do." he said and I turned and went to Will.

I then looked over at Jack, and when I did him and Gibbs looked to have made an agreement. I shook my head.

"Will, tell me. How is it, that men can be so filthy, yet so well natured?" I asked. He knew what I meant. He smiled.

"I've no clue Miss Swa-" He said smiling.

"William. I'm warning you" I cut him off. I hated when he called me by my last name. It was completely stupid for him to do so.

"Sorry, Shyla." he said. I smiled winning once more.

"That's more like it." I said and took our glasses up to the bar.

But this time, there was a man setting near where I walked to. He looked at me, and when I turned to walk he grabbed my arm.

"Ah, lass. Where do ye think ye be going?" he asked. I turned to him with a confident look on my face.

"Sir, please let me go." I said he snickered.

I didn't like this one bit. He made me feel scared and as though he was going to kill me…not a feeling to like. I mean, who would want to die anyways…right?

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" he asked.

He was ugly too, his teeth yellow of stains, and his breathe smelled of rotten eggs. His face held dirt, his eye were yellow and blood shot. He was built and bald. Not something to look at. I looked away, then back at him trying my best to keep from making a disgusted look.

"Sir, I'm ordering you to release me." I said getting nervous and really scared to death.

I wanted Jack, I felt safer with him around and didn't know why, but I wanted Jack to come near right now…but he didn't. _Where is that man, when you need him? _

"Or you'll what?" he asked rudely. I thought for a moment, and I was scared to death.

"Or, I- I'll scream." I said. He laughed and shook his head. I held in a breath. _Come on, Jack…Captain…why do I keep doing that?_

"Not one man would care for you, lass." he said. That did it, that made me angry. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

I slapped him across the face, and turned fast to go, but he still grabbed me by the arm. He raised his hand to hit me, and I closed my eyes and leaned away from him. I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I felt nothing come, but heard something.

"Now, that wouldn't be a wise thing to do." I heard. I looked and seen that it was Jack. He looked at me, and I smiled at him.

"Are you alright, love?" Jack asked me. I nodded and stepped over to him with silent tears traveling down my face.

Jack…Captain…looked at me and something in his eyes ticked. I couldn't see what it was, but it was there. But, I stepped close to him, and he brought me close to his body. I didn't fight him, after all I was scared and he came and saved me. Sounds lame…but it means a lot to me.

"I want to go." I whispered, just then the man punched Jack causing him to fall to the floor and grabbed me again. I let out a shriek of surprise and fear.

"I saw her first, Sparrow." the man said. Jack stood up and swayed a bit. But really swayed. Not like he did when he usually walked…he just, swayed.

"No, I saw her first. From Port Royal. She's mine, I've got claim on her." he said. His face growing with anger. His eyes holding emotions I've yet to know.

I looked at him, and he looked at me. I was scared, and I guess he could tell. He punched the man and then grabbed me close to his body once more.

"Now, if you'll kindly excuse us. We've got a job to do." Jack said, and still held me close to him with his right arm. I shrunk in closer; I didn't like this place at all. I wanted to get out of here, as soon as possible.

"Come along, love." he told me, and then whispered something in my ear.

"I wont let any harm come to you, as long as you are with me. Savvy?" he said. I looked up at him, and nodded.

"Savvy, Captain." I said and he looked at me a moment. I looked back.

"It's Jack from now on for you, Shyla." He said, and I nodded.

"Good." he said and we went back to the hotel and stayed the night.

**(Next Morning)**

I awoke and looked and seen that Jack was in the floor and Will on the other side. I gasped, they were both gone. I looked around and they were nowhere. I got up and was about to go out the door when Jack walked out of the bathroom, I looked at him, and he looked at me. He had his shirt off. I sighed all worry leaving me.

"Had a nice sleep, did you?" he asked. I nodded, still kinda sleepy. He looked really great without that shirt. Showing off his toned and built body.

"Yes. You?" I asked trying my best to keep my eyes on his face. He nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, but the floor wasn't the best place to sleep." he said. I frowned, I didn't really like to put them on the floor, and I didn't feel right.

"Sorry about that Captain." I said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's Jack, Shyla…No need to be sorry. It's best I didn't sleep in the same bed as you or I wouldn't have been able to…" he stopped short. I looked at him.

"You wouldn't have been able to what?" I asked him curious as to what he was going to say. He looked at me and shook his head once more.

"Nothin'important, love." he said and turned to walk but I ran in front of him.

"No, what were you going to say?" I asked with a very confused yet curious look on my face. He sighed.

"It's nothing, woman." he said.

If there's one thing I hate it's when people don't finish what they were going to say…I hated when they did that. (Don't you just hate when people do that? I do…one of my biggest pet peeves!)

"Jack, please. What were you going to say?" I asked. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" he asked his voice serious. I nodded it would make me shut up and stop wondering.

"Yes, or I wouldn't ask you." I said, he sighed and then looked at me. Bringing his hands up in front of me, he spoke.

"Promise not to slap me; you after all want to know. I'll just show you half." he said. I sighed and nodded.

"I won't slap you, promise." I said, and just as that left my mouth, he brought his hands to my face and brought our lips together. Kissing me in a passionate kiss. When he let go, I looked at his chest.

"Oh. I see now." I said. He nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go get the crew." he said. I still stood there dumbfounded, he was just too insufferable.

"Is that all?" I asked. He stopped short and turned around.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You kiss me, and then we go and fetch the crew. Am I nothing to you?" I asked, getting upset. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Blast you, woman. Did I not just kiss you, or are you aloof? You're nothing to me, that's no truth. You're something, I just haven't figured it out yet." he said. I nodded and walked past him.

"Let's go Captain Sparrow. The sooner I get my sister and get home, the sooner I won't have to look at you anymore." I said, and I felt hurt, I just wouldn't let it show.

I looked back at him, he too looked somewhat hurt. He put his shirt on, and then we left. To meet Will and Gibbs at the docks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Is A Life Woth Livin' Without Love?**

Once we were aboard the docks, I just stood there and waited to board the interceptor.

"Feast yer eyes, Cap'n. All of em faithful hands before the mast. Ev'er man worth his salt. Some crazy to boot." Gibbs said with a smile proudly plastered on his chubby face.

I had to smile for the man, it was well handed to him. I looked at Jack's back while he studied them all.

"So this is your able-bodies crew?" Will asked with an unsure face. I rolled my eyes.

"What does it matter Will. Once this is all over, we're home free." I said, only to where Will could here me, but apparently Jack had to.

He looked at me and I could swear I seen hurt in his eyes, but he quickly covered it back up.  
He walked down the line to an old man with a parrot. With a green banana in his right hand.

"You, Sailor!" Jack said loudly, in front of the man as though he was deaf. I once again rolled my eyes.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said informing Jack. I wondered why the man hadn't talked. It wasn't like he couldn't speak for him-self…or maybe he couldn't. I was confused.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the to courage to follow orders and to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked. Mr. Cotton didn't answer him.

"Mr. Cotton, answer man!" Jack once again said rather loudly. I sighed.

"Any louder and he'll be deaf, Sparrow." I said. He looked back at me.

"Any more talking and you'll be mute, lass." he said. I gasped and anger flooded my face entirely. Will put his hand on my back.

"It's alright, he's attracted to you. I can tell." he whispered. I looked at him.

"William Turner…what in Davy Jones' name gives you an idea to say such things?" I said, rather loudly. Everyone looked at me. Even Jack. I blushed.

"Sorry." I said not so loudly. They went back to their own business.

Will had a smile plastered across his face once we aboard the interceptor and I had noticed Anamaria slap Jack causing the same feelings to rise as the night before. Me and William were standing at the front port. Without a word he leaned in and whispered.

"See sweet Shyla, you are not the only one who feels for another." he said.

I gasped; he used my own words against me. I elbowed him in the stomach. Making him gasp for air. Jack had by that time came to where we were standing and talking. I seen him and turned back out to the ocean. I could hear William whisper something to dear Ol' Jack.

"Will, it'd be wise not to try anything there." I said without looking to them. But I knew he must've smiled and went on his merry way.

"Ye wouldn't be lying about earlier would, ye lass?" the voice of Jack Sparrow asked me.

I closed my eyes. After seeing him get slapped and that gave me an idea of them being his lovers or something to him at one time.

"I do not wish to be but another one of your girls, thrown to the side. I'm not of that nature, Jack." I said plainly. I heard him sigh.

"I've not intended for you to be so, love." he whispered into my ear. This caught me by surprise and caused my breath to catch in my throat.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes to try and steady my breathing. But he was so close now. I could barely stand it.

"But that will be the intentions will it not?" I asked.

Wanting to know, needing to know. Feeling as though it was my place to know, and I've not the slightest idea as to why. He turned me around to face him. Bringing my chin cupped in his hands, he smiled a half-heartily smile. And so I would have to look at him.

"Best not to think of the future, darling. It'll only bring pain." he said. I closed my eyes, I didn't have to look at him, but I wanted to, needed to. I opened my eyes.

"So it's true then? Those are your intentions." I said rather sadly to my dismay. I seen worry in his eyes, and a ting of hurt.

"Now, love. You mistaken me words. T's not me intention. But best to not think of the future for no one really knows what it truly holds. Enjoy the moment as it passes by." he said wisely. I looked into his dark pool of black. Then I took in a shaky breath.

"Then what be your true intentions, Jack?" I asked hoarsely. He smirked and I waited to see what he would do.

"Be best I show ye, love." he said huskily in a whisper.

I closed my eyes, thinking this was just words he wanted to use to get to me. I couldn't and wouldn't show weakness in front of this man. I backed away, losing his grip from my waist and chin. I looked to the floor of the deck then to him.

"Maybe you should show the next whore who wishes to share your chamber." I said in a hurt whisper.

Never have I seen myself good enough for any man, and especially not this one. I looked up into his soulful eyes, oh how they could hold me captivated. I wanted to get meaningly lost in those dark orbs of his. But with no such luck, I wouldn't let my self. I then felt tears threatening to fall from my sapphire blue ones. I seen hurt, confusion, and misunderstanding, and more emotions I had yet to under stand. I was a 19 year old lass, who knew nothing of everything.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said and ran off in the different direction from where he was standing. Leaving him I guess bewildered. I seen Will walk up to him.

They talked; Jack hit his hand against the railing of the ship. Both hands now placed some what away from each other; he slumped down lowering his head. Will stood there and chatted away about lord knows what, I've no idea.

"He seems to taken a real liking to ye, Shyla." a females voice said behind me. I turned and looked and a light gasp came to my lips.

"No, he hasn't." I said and paused.

"He just wants me as another one of his whores, to throw to the side when he's finished. I've heard the stories about him and his charms." I said quietly.

Anamaria looked at me and leaned forward against the top railing. Jack was looking up here with a sad look on his face.

"Besides that, he hardly even knows me." I finished. She looked over at me and shook her head with a friendly smirk.

"He doesn't care about that. To him, he'll claim love at first sight. Maybe not, I've not the rightful truth. That ye 'ave to find out." she paused slightly.

"But, maybe trust me as a girl to girl, friend to friend type. He has a liking for you, one that he'll hold dear to. You won't be like em others he's had. I admit I'm one of em, and I've known Jack, me whole life." she paused once more. I looked over to her and waited for her to continue.

"I've ne'er seen him act as though he'd kill just for a slap of a woman. Especially for you. He told me what ye had experienced on the Pearl, he swore up and down, he'd 'ave his revenge for it, lass. Trust me; he is fallin' head 'ver heals with ye, Shyla. Or is well on 'is way." Anamaria finished.

"I can see how you are coming from this. And I understand, but I think it'd be best if I stay away from him. At least until I can clear my head. After all, throwing away my life for love isn't something I come across everyday." I said without thinking it.

I looked down to Jack, who was still leaning against the low railings and looking up to me, him and Will were still talking. About me, about Lizzie, about something. It was starting to bother me.

"Ye might want to think that over. But in a different aspect. Is a life worth living without love? Or is it best ye lie to ye self and pretend that he never existed." Ana said. I looked over to her. Not speaking, not moving. She sighed.

"I can tell ye from truth…it's not a fun life to live without love. It's hard, sometimes. You'll wonder if ye made a mistake. Don't give up something as precious as love, for a life ye seem so desperately to 'ate the life ye livin', Shy." Ana said, shorting my name. I smiled at her.

"I'll think that through. I promise. I won't jump to any answer until I've thought it through. But, I just need to clear my head, is all." I said lightly and turned to put my back toward Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: For Gods Sake, Jack!**

Later on for what seemed like days, we finally arrived at the cave as to where Barbossa held my baby sister hostel against her will. Me, Will and Gibbs sat talking about Jack. I didn't listen to the whole thing, until Will asked how he roped together a bunch of sea turtles. I had to say something.

"How could he even catch those things?" I asked.

Gibbs looked to me and shrugged his shoulders. All this time I've avoided Jack with great amounts of pain on both ends.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. I looked to him and wondered the same exact thing. Out of no where, I heard a voice speak up.

"Human hair. From my back." he said and paused.

I looked up at him, he looked into my eyes. I could see that he was still confused and mostly hurt. And I began to learn I was the reason for the hurting and his confusion. I had to look away.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said. Just before he walked away. I turned to see his back.

"Cap'n, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

I gasped. 'Worst, what worst?' I asked myself, worriedly. Jack turned around and caught that I was worried. His faze didn't soften like it would have before then. I closed my eyes to hold the tears at bay.

"Keep to the code." Jack said without doubt. He then turned his heals and walked off to his cabin. I looked at the doors, and felt a hand against my back.

"Go to him. Tell him how you feel, should the worst happen." Will whispered. I didn't know what to do for a moment. Then I slowly nodded.

"Should I?" I asked Will. He smirked and nodded.

"Only love is worth the true risk of losing everything, Shy." Will added, then it hit me. What me and Ana had talked about those weeks to days ago.

_(Flash-backs)  
"Is a life worth living without love? Or is it best to lie to ye self and pretend that he never existed?" "Throwing my life away for love isn't something I come across everyday"  
_

"_It's not a fun life to live without love. It's hard sometimes. Ye'll wonder if ye made a mistake. Don't give up something so precious as love, for if ye seem so desperately to 'ate the life ye living, Shy." _

"_Best not think of the future, darling. It'll only bring pain"  
_

"_Now Love, ye mistaken me words. T's not me intentions"  
_

"_Enjoy the moment as it passes by." "Then what be your true intentions, Jack?--Best I show ye, love"  
_

"_I've not intended for ye to be so, love"  
(End-Flash-Backs)_

Without a second thought, I got up and ran to the doors of the cabin. Stopping shortly closing my eyes only for a split second, then knocking.

"Go away, Ana. I'm not wanting to talk." I heard him say with distance in his voice.

I felt a pang of guilt tug at my heart. It was my fault. No one else's but mine alone. I hurt the Captain Jack Sparrow for not trusting in him. I was going to trust in him now. Once again I knock but a little more hardly this time.  
The door swung open.

"Ana, I said I don't want to tal-" he stopped in mid sentence. Looking into my eyes, I was nervous.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He stepped aside and let me in, shutting the door as I walked into the chamber.

"What is it?" he asked without emotion. I sighed, holding back the tears that I've been fighting hard against.

"I'm sorry." I said as he stood near behind me. I turned looking up into his soulful black orbs. Drowning myself in them without drowning, he wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I repeat once more. He still says nothing. Tear weld up into my eyes, I can't fight against them no longer and without warning, I let them fall. Dropping to the floor crying with everything in me.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean to. I need you, Jack. I want you. I-I just don't want to lose you." I cried.

He reached down and picked me up in his arms, holding me there a short while, letting me cry. I look up into his orbs once more. Nothing…

"Please, say something. Tell me something of how you feel for me. Show me, for gods sake, Jack. Show me." I begged. He finally smirked his side winding smile

"If I showed ye, love. Then I wouldn't be able to help, Will save ye baby sis. Now would I?" he asked.

Not knowing what he meant. I just started into his orbs, there I seen something. Looking deeper, I can see an emotion I once saw a glimpse of.

"Then tell me, at least. I shouldn't be able to live, if the worst should happen to you, Jack. Whatever the worst shall be. I don't want you leaving me." I said quietly. He smiled showing his beautiful teeth this time.

"Now, love." he started. I just looked at him.

"If I tell ye, then what would showin' ye be like, I wonder?" he asked, once again. It was helpless. He wasn't going to let me in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: A Captain's Confessions**

"Then, I've made a mistake. I've thought wrong. I'm sorry to bother you, Captain." I said quite sadly and walk my way toward the door away from his grasp. Right before I reached the door knob, I felt a pair of hands pull me by the waist backwards. I bumped into his hard chest.

"Now I don't want ye leaving, just yet." he whispered into my ear, huskily.

Once again my breath got caught in my throat. I closed my eyes, holding my hands on his arms that held me protectively. I was going to take a risk.

"Then tell me, Jack." I paused. Taking in a breath, hoping he felt the same as I did.

"Tell me that you want me. Tell me that you need me…" pausing once more, I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, then I added.

"Tell me you love me." I whispered. I then looked into his eyes, I seen something there, I just couldn't place it. I nodded.

"I'll just go. Seems I was right…I'm not wroth the risk of anything…especially you're love." I said and turned and walked toward the door, and once again he stopped me.

This time he brought me close to him, holding my face with his free hand, he looked into my eyes, which held sorrow, love, hurt, and all the same, mostly love and pain.

I looked back, seeing understanding, happiness, and…something I couldn't quit place. And before I knew what was happing, I felt his lips on mine.

He placed his hands around my waist pulling me closer to his body, I put my arms around his neck. Not wanting to be let go, not wanting to live without him, not wanting to be out of his touch, not wanting to be anywhere but here with him.

I felt his tongue on my lower lip asking for permission to enter. With a soft moan I opened and let him have his ways. But, he wasn't the only one! As I kissed him back with just as much passion I could. The kiss was really, really passionate.

Once we pulled away, I looked into his eyes once more. He smiled that lopsided grin. I smiled, but kept looking into his eyes, to see if they held anything for me…but there was that one emotion I couldn't quit place. This bugged me to no end.

"And that, luv…is only half of what I've for ye to understand." he said. I narrowed my brow in confusion.

"What?" I asked, it was the only thing I could ask. He smiled full on.

"Shyla, you are the most beautiful women I've laid me eyes on. And I'll be damned if I let ye out of me life, savvy? You belong to me, as me heart belongs to you." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"As my heart belongs to you, Captain." I said. He smirked.

"Luv, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Jack for you. Now, come on. I want you to stay here, in this cabin…aye. I don't want ye getting hurt." he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"But my sister's in there, Jack. I want to go with you to help her." I said, he looked at me and shook his head.

"You're staying 'ere, savvy? I can't protect you, and you bonny sis at once. Asides, I've young Will fer help." he said. I sighed and stood up he was standing right in front of me.

"But, Jack. I want to help you…I-I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live if it were so." I said. He just smirked at me, and cupped my face in his hands.

"And I couldn't live if anything was to happen to ye, savvy. Please…stay here, and try not to get into trouble." he said.

"I don't cause that much trouble." I said defensively. He smirked and nodded.

"More trouble then you know, love. Just…stay here…please."

Reluctantly I nodded. For once I was going to listen even if I didn't want to. I watched as he walked toward the cabin doors. As soon as he opened it he turned and looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be back, darling. Until then, keep the bed warm." he said and walked away closing the door. I sat down and looked around the room…there was absolutely nothing to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Weather They Want It Or Not**

Listing to orders wasn't one of Shyla's favorite things, but for once she was going to. Walking out on deck she looked and seen them just setting around and some talking. She saw Ana, Gibbs, and Marty playing cards. Taking a breath she went back in and laid back down letting sleep over take her.

**(With Jack and Will)**

Jack and Will go on their way into the cave, Jack rowing of course and Will setting wondering what Gibbs meant by 'The Code.' So being the non-simpleton Will is, he asked.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked with a confused looked. Jack kept on rowing.

"Pirate's code. Any man who falls behind, is left behind." he answered in a non-caring tone.

"No hero's amongst thieves?" Will asked, Jack looked back at him…looking a little offended and sounding it to.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." he said pausing, seeing William looking at gold and sliver under water. He looked over Will's shoulder.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will said in defense.

Jack looked at him from a small window like thing for the cave. (Forgot what it was. If you watched the movie, then hopefully you'll know!)

"Not all treasure is sliver and gold, mate." He said then looked back into the window thingy.

They sat there spying on Barbossa and his crew. Seeing that Elizabeth was safe for now at least. They watched in silence as Barbossa explained how their said curse was now lifted. (Big Surprise there…)

"For 10 years we've been tested and tried, and each man Jack of you here have proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred time again!" Barbossa started. (Seriously, what was the man talking about when he said Jack of you? The cute creepy little Monkey named Jack, or just the toothless, well crew missing teeth men?)

"Suffered, I have!" Ragetti said. (Ha, ha. Poor man's always loosing his eye…Ok; ok…I'll shut up…maybe! Naw really, on with the story!)

Punished, we were the lost of us. Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is! The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went away, we have returned. Save for this." Barbossa said motioning for the medallion on Elizabeth's neck.

Will jumps a little trying to go for Elizabeth, but Jack holds him back.  
"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack said.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked Jack looked at him.

"May I ask something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jack asked, but wouldn't give William time to answer.

"Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do something stupid." Jack said leaning into Will, doing hand gestures.

Will blinked as Jack turned and went to walk off. Leaving a baffled Will behind. (You know what happens after this…the whole speech happy Barbossa…well…I'm not putting it in here…going on with the story…sorry.)

**(With Shyla)**

She sat there on the bed twitting her thumbs.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed to herself, throwing her hands up in the air and standing up.

Sure she tried to stay, but she wanted to help and she wanted to make sure here sister was alright. So, walking over and grabbing something of Jack's to wear.

This was kinda hard to find seeing that she was a small framed woman…but she found something anyways. Pulling on a pair of his pants, a shirt, and so forth. She found a ripped piece of cloth placing it around her hair as it fell around her shoulders; she tied it up and was on her way to help her three friends. Weather they liked it or not!

She didn't want to take a chance and let the crew lock her up in the cabin, so instead she snuck her way by them. Seeing that she was out of sight she walked over the edge where she would be able to climb down.

As she was about to she was stopped by someone's hand on her shoulder. Turning around she gave a small smile…this was not her day!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Stupid Dishes!**

"What do you think ye doing, Miss?" A tall man asked.

(I do not know the name of a lot of his crew members…so this man will have a made up one…something like…Marten.)

"Nothing…just looking out at the sea." she said, trying to lie her way out…she wasn't the best at lying…but it never hurt to try, right?

He looked at her like a mad father would look at his young son. She gave a nervous smile.

"Now, ye wouldn't be lying to me. Would ye?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes, then a blank look come into play.

"Well…yes. No, I want to go ashore. I want to help my friends." she said.

Hoping and praying silently that he would take her. He shook his head as someone came up.

"What's going on here?" Anamaria asked looking at the two with a confused, angry look on her face.

Shyla mentally groaned, all was done with now.

Anamaria was could be like a mother hen at times. Shyla gave Anamaria a smile.

"Don't get mad. But I wanna go ashore and help Will and Jack save Elizabeth. They're my friends, and I wanna help." she said.

Anamaria looked at her as though she'd flipped a lid.

Shyla just stood there unable to say anything at the moment. Slowly Anamaria shook her head.

"Jack who have me flogged if I were to let ye go, Shyla. I don't want to be flogged anytime soon." Anamaria said.

Shyla sighed and slumped down on the crate next to her. Crossing her arms across her chest, she made a 'hump' noise and a pouty face.

"Come on, Ana. Let me go. They probably need me. Asides, what else is there to do on this forsaken ship?" she asked.

Which would prove to be a mistake on her part as Anamaria smiled a mischievous smile.

She rolled her eyes, washing the next dish that came her way. She had to ask, didn't she?

Oh yes, what a big mouth she had. She finished washing them then rinsed them and dried them. Wishing that she were able to help her friends, instead of doing the stupid dishes, and moping the floors.

"Great, I try to help my friends, and what do I get stuck doing? Huh! The stupid dishes and moping." She said mumbling to herself.

"Well…I just hope Jack and them will be alright." She added onto her hopeful list.

Going back, she began finishing the dishes, one dish at a time…how badly she wanted to break them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jack awoke from the hitting Will gave him. Shaking his head he looked around and seen the oar he was hit with. Picking it up he made his way to the longboats, and found himself surrounded by Pintel, Ragetti and others that he used to Captain. Ragetti looked at him, unbelieving that Jack was standing in front of him.

"You?" Ragetti asked. Pintel looked and seen him also.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel said pointing a pistol at Jack.

Jack looked himself up and down, then to Pintel.

"Oh…am I not?" he asked turning around and walking off, to be blocked by other pirates.

He turned back to Pintel and Ragetti, and the others. He knew that if he didn't say something, then they might kill him…and what better thing to say then, parley? Which, the pirate Captain had trouble saying…funny thing, really.

"Palulay. Palu-li-la-la-lulu. Parlili. Parsnip, parsley, partner,…partner." Jack began to whisper looking for the right word, but it wouldn't come to him. Doing hand gestures while he tried.

Ragetti blinked a couple of times wondering what the man was wanting to say. Then it hit him, like a piece of the puzzle, and he smiled.

"Parley?" he asked, looking at Jack.

Jack looked at him and smiled, pointing at him and looking at all the others.

"That's it, that's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack yelled happily.

Ragetti smiled, but then it faded when he seen the look on his friends face. Lowering his head, he then looked back to Jack. Pintel cocked his pistol. He was fuming angry. He pointing the pistol at Jack, who looked back at him.

"Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up 'Parley.'!" he said, pointing his pistol to Jack's face.

Jack lowered the weapon out of his face with his forefinger and middle finger. While he did so, he looked right at the pistol as thought he couldn't see a lick. He looked a Pintel and spoke.

"That would be the French. Inventors of mayonnaise." Jack said, raising his brow. Pintel smiled at this.

"I like mayonnaise." he said. Jack nodded and went on with his little speech.

"Shame about the French, really. Obsessed with raisins, humiliated grapes, really. Think about it." Jack said doing a little gesture with his hand motioning it into a circle like way. His face held a funny look.

"Don't know." Pintel said raising his brow.  
"Terrific sings, the French." Jack said, pausing and whistles while doing a gesture like cutting thin air.

"Eunuchs, the lot of em." Jack said with a little smirk.(Man I love this scene. They shouldn't have deleted it…it's very funny.)

"That's not right." a man said, that was on the right side of Pintel. Pintel looked at the man then Ragetti.

"I used to date a eunuch." he said, Ragetti just looked at him. (Ugh, what is the guy gay? Really, eunuchs are men, as far I know…seriously…that kinda bummed me out, I mean…ew! Male on male, that's just…ew!) Jack made a face, then smiled standing up straight they all looked at him.

"I'll get me coat." he said and turned around. But they stopped him.

Barbossa walked up and seen Jack, a light gasp came to his lips. How in the hell? he asked himself. Jack was standing there with the oar under his wrist, leaning on it.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked. His eyes held curiosity.

Jack smiled and looked at Barbossa as though he could kill him, with an icy glare. But none the less he smiled. Not showing fear, or anything, just amusement.

"When you marooned me on that g-forsaken spit of land. You forgot one very important thing, mate." he said pausing and waving his left arm about and the oar a little. With a smirk, he added. (His all time line people…get ready…here it comes…ok, seriously…here it is. Know you want it.)

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said with a smirk. (I want him…can I have him? Please? Man, that smirk…I could just…oh,…oh, um 'clears throat' on with the story…'blushing')

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa said, looking at the men, he turned around.

"Gent's, ya'll remember Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said.

"Aye!" they said nodding. ('rolls eyes.' who don't know him, or remember him…sexy man really com on!)

"Kill him." he said. 

Barbossa turned and went to walk away, they cocked their pistols, Jack smirked, and his face went serious. He had a smirk that could make the Queen of ice heart's melt. But then again, the smirk also hid that he knew something they would never know…not yet.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he asked, holding that smirk.

Barbossa turned to him, wondering how in the hell this daft man knew that it didn't work.

"Hold your fire!" he yelled, they made a awe sound…(Hey no killing my Jack…I mean, the Jack…no, Jack, no…oh nevermind, but no killing! Really now)

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa asked, unbelieving.

"I know whose blood you need." Jack said, holding that smirk with a low husky voice. (Melts, I dream of that man, that voice…oh man. Sighs, I long for him. You do to, I can see it in your eyes…join me in the longing…lol)

As that went on Will and Elizabeth got aboard the ship. Shyla had just walked up and seen them. She watched to see if Jack came. Standing there, she just waited thinking that he was climbing the side of the ship.

"Not more pirates." Lizzie said as she looked at everyone, everyone but her sister.

Gibbs walked up in front of her, and smiled at her.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." he said.

She looked at him, then narrowed her brows. It's been a long time since she had seen him. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked. He nodded with a smile.

Will walked up behind her. Shyla just stood there waiting, hoping, and praying that the man would climb up soon. Oh, I'll kill that man. she thought to herself watching the scene before her.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked.

Will seen Shyla and guilt ran through him. He seen her look at him, and he avoided his gaze. He didn't answer for a moment and Shyla knew. She knew that he fell behind, but she refused to believe it.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked, angrily.

Shyla walked over to Will, who had not answered the question yet. Elizabeth seen her and smiled, running over to her and hugging her.

"Shyla…what are you doing here?" she asked, but noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Shy?" she asked.

Shyla's eyes were brimmed with tears. She looked at Will who looked at her, then the ground quickly. She knew that he fell behind, and yet she didn't want to believe it…she couldn't believe it. She had to hear it from someone else, not just by him not being here.

"Where's Jack, Will?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and then looked into her eyes. He was full of guilt. He couldn't help it, but he wasn't going to be some man's leverage. Not now, not ever. (Sounding like a true pirate, there Whelp.) He sighed and looked at her, he knew they wanted to know. So slowly he answered, and slowly he told them a lie, and slowly, ever so slowly…he broke Shyla's heart.

"He fell behind." he said looking at Shyla.

She couldn't feel her knees, she couldn't feel anything, but pain. She feel to the deck as Anamaria called out orders. She covered her hands with her face, and cried. She felt arms go around her. She looked to see her sister holding her. Which Lizzie was confused of why her sister was crying over that man.  
The very man that threatened her life. She closed her eyes and feared the worst on her part, but knew that you couldn't help but fall in love with someone you never planned to fall in love with.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure Sparrow's alright. He's a tough man, he'll be fine." she said, hoping that it reassured her older sister.

Shyla looked at her sister and knew that she was only trying to help. She also knew, that when one fell behind it didn't always mean death…did it? She sighed and stood up the best she could, she also felt another pair of arms go around her. She looked and seen Will, somehow…something told her it was his fault. So without thinking, without realizing what she was doing. She slapped him hard across the face. He looked at her, Elizabeth looked at her too, both shocked at what she had done.

"Shyla, what?" her sister asked, Shyla interrupted her.

"I'm not sorry, Will. I'm truly not." she said. He looked at her. She went on.

"I don't know what it is. But something deep inside me, something I don't know what it is. It tells me. It tells me, that you done something to Jack to cause him to fall behind. That this is your fault. I wont forgive you if he doesn't live. I wont, I couldn't." she said calmly.

Tears started to form in her eyes once more. She couldn't take this, but she wanted to make a point and she would.

"You said you didn't want to be a pirate, Will. But, how can you not, when you done whatever it is you have? For whatever strange reason…a good man wouldn't have done that…Jack wouldn't have done that. You're lower then a pirate right now, William Turner. Jack was a good man and, and I loved him with all my being." she said crying and running off into Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin.

Elizabeth just stood there and looked at him. Hoping her sister wasn't right, and also shocked that her sister could love such a man. But once again, you can never tell who you're going to fall in love with. Faith has mysterious ways.

"Was she right? Did you have something to do with this?" she asked.

He looked at her then the decks floor.

"With good reasons. He was going to use me a leverage and I wouldn't have been able to save you. You would've died." he said in a whisper.

She nodded, somehow he was right. So she let him bandage her had up.

She threw herself on his bed, holding the pillow that he slept on close to her body. He told her he'd be back. He said nothing bad would happen. He said he'd come back to her. Tears fell freely and she didn't try to stop them. She let it all out. She had given her heart to him, and as soon as she had done so…she had it ripped out. Not by him, lord never by that man…but by one man she'd always least to expect one she saw as a brother, William Turner. He did this to her. He made her heart hurt like this. He caused Jack to fall behind. It was his fault, all his. She hugged the pillow tighter, she would never go home. She would never go back to that life. Not after this, not after what had happened. Not after a little taste of being a pirate. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

On the Black Pearl, Barbossa and Jack were having a 'friendly' chat…little tarts. Barbossa had his foot propped up on the table. You could see that the pearl in truth was a beautiful ship…even the Captain's cabin. (I couldn't make out what it was, so…have an imagination…and if you know…please fill me in, savvy?)

In the middle of the table was a sliver like bowl with apples of green and red. (Man even writing about this makes me want one…I've been craving apples lately…oh freaky…makes ya wonder dunnit.) Jack who was listening to the old coot. Just walked around the table.

"So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" he asked, just to make sure he heard right, which surprisingly he didn't…old man.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack said with a smile. While saying this he done a gesture, pointing to himself, then hopping like and pointing at Barbossa.

"That still leave me the problem of me on some beach with not but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa said. (ya know… usually always ends his sayings, in like a singsong kinda voice, ya gotta crack up at the old dude…wonder how he'll be in part three…singsong man. Lol…oh sorry, story time.)

Jack starts looking through the apples, and picks out this one little apple that looks as though it's in perfect shape. (Now tell me, how many apples are perfect? Hm? Thought so. Anyways!) He picks it up and sets down in the hair propping his feet up onto the table also, and leaning back into the chair, all that happing while he tells Barbossa what for.

"Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." he said and then sat down…haha.

"Although, I suppose I should be thanking you. Because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny old world, innit?" Jack asked taking a bit of that apple. (Oh, I'd kill to be that apple… boy would I kill. The way he say die…it's just so amusing, innit?)

Then comes in the black scary man, Bo'son and tells them that they are gaining up on the interceptor. Big surprise there, it's a very fast pearl, she can catch anything…mostly. Any way, I wont go into detail, cause you know what happens…I'mma just add something, then on with Shyla and her hurt state…pains my heart.

Once Barbossa left for the decks, only one thought ran through Jack's mind and that was a certain blondish/brown hair lady aboard…Shyla. With that he ran up to see if he couldn't get Barbossa to not kill the men. Worry and pain running through his heart, something he didn't like that much at all. Sure he loved women, but he never really, truly loved anyone, like he was starting to love Shyla. He also felt pained and angry at William, for what he had done. Pain for the way Shyla would probably be acting, and anger toward William because it was his fault that she would be hurt, and heartbroken. Shaking that thought he ran in front of Barbossa and spoke…and you know what happens there…

She sat up and looked at the pillow and without thinking threw it across the room. How could he leave her like this, how could he just walk off and expect her to believe everything would be fine. When she knew better then to trust him, everyone knew better then to trust a pirate…but then, she would always trust him with her life, and with everything in her. She stood up and went to walk out, when she stepped on something hard. She looked down and gasped. Bending down she picked it up, tears forming in her eyes. She was holding his favorite ring. The sliver ring with the blue stone. She held it tightly, and felt more tears.

"No, I've cried enough. I'll get him back. He's not dead, I wont believe it…he's Captain Jack Sparrow, he refuses to die." she said aloud to herself and placed the ring on her middle, for it was to big for her forefinger. She placed it on her finger and kissed it, she knew Jack would be wanting it back soon. With that thought she walked out and then seen all the chaos that was going about.

Trying to figure it out she then went to see what it was all about. She seen Elizabeth and ran to her.

"What's going on, Beth?" she asked. Elizabeth smiled at her, then frowned.

"The pearl, she's gaining on us." she said and made her way up to Ana. Who was steering the ship.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" she asked Anamaria who looked at her confused.

"Aye." she said, confusingly. Shyla looked at her sister, the girl always had plans…always.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she asked Anamaria.

Shyla looked out and seen what she was talking about. She turned and seen Gibbs run up and he smiled a sad smile at her, she nodded and gave a small one. Then heard him speak.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." he said.

Ana looked as though she was a bout to protest, so Shyla took a shot at it.

"Ana, listen. It's the only way to get a fair chance. If you want to live, then take the risk. We may lose something's we need, but the thing we need most are our lives. Please, just give it a chance maybe it'll work, just try it. Please, just long enough." she said.

Ana looked at her and sighed, she knew that Shyla was right, and knew Jack would probably do the same thing as this. She nodded with a smirk.

"Lighten the ship, stem the stern!" she yelled out to the crew and looked at Shyla.

Both her and Elizabeth went to work a helping he crew. Ana watched with pity. The girl just got him and lost him, and yet she was keeping a firm grip, that was something Jack would love about her even more. She closed her eyes for a moment. He'd just found love and didn't have a chance to take it. That angered her to no end. They made each other happy, and that was token from them. But now, she would only worry for her crew, and the ship.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Gibbs screamed out to the already hustling crew. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Apparently, there's a leak." Jack said as Bo'son (Scary pirate) threw him in the brig. J

Jack turned around in a funny sorta way, almost losing his footing. He looked out of the peep whole and seen things floating away, wondering what they were doing, he sat. This was turning to be a really, really bad day. His thoughts went to the woman he was falling for. Hoping that she would be safe, hoping she would be ok. He sighed and hit his head on the cell wall, just not a hard hurting hit.

"Shyla, I swear on pain of death, I will get back to you, love. Just wait for me." he said to himself.

"Will, stop him before he throws it overboard." Shyla said to Will, seeing Marty messing with a cannon.

He looked at her then looked down from where he was standing. Putting his foot on he cannon, Marty looked up at him.

"We're gonna need that." he said, as the pearl got closer to them.

Shyla walked up to Ana and seen the look on her face, knowing that it meant defeat, sorrow, and a littlie bit of fear, but not much. Shyla put her hand on Ana's shoulder. Ana looked at her then seen Elizabeth.

"It was a good plan. Up 'til now." she said. Shyla sighed, boy what a bad day for her and them.

"We can't just give up, not like that." she said. Looking at Gibbs, Ana, and her sister, as Will walked up he heard her.

"Jack wouldn't want us to. I want to get that ship away from Barbossa, even if I have to myself. I owe it to Jack." Shyla said with such anger, that it scared the goosebumps off of her little sister.

There was only one time she seen Shyla this angry, and that was when Norrington tried to send William away, but that's for next time. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing, her sister changing from sadden to complete anger. She knew that she should stay on her sister's good side, and then William would finally get to see a part of the girl, she always kept to herself out of fear of hurting those she loved, but the one she loved was gone, and she was grieving. She had a right to want to kill someone.

"Get this ship moving. Do anything you can do, we've got to put up a fight, we've got to." she yelled.

They all gasped. The loving, shy, quit girl, wasn't being that girl anymore. Jack really changed her, for better or worse Will didn't know. But she had a point.

"Gibbs! She's right. We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" he yelled. Elizabeth blinked and nodded.

"With what, Will?" Ana asked. (I know she doesn't say his name, but…I'm writing it… ha. 'Crosses arms and sticks out tongue.')

"With anything, everything. Anything we have left." Will said. Shyla growled.

"Load those damned guns. I want that man dead." she yelled, everyone stopped for a moment and looked at her, making her more angry.

"Load the guns!" Gibbs yelled to them, in fear that Shyla would do something not so Shyla.

"Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!" Will added.

"With a will!" Gibbs said.

As they did this, Shyla looked at the ring. A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back to see her sister. She smiled a loving smile, one that felt warm and caring. Elizabeth sighed and looked at her, knowing she was aching with pain, and waiting for Jack…but she also knew he would come back for her sister, which is why, she was going to let her believe otherwise.

"It's alright, Beth. I know he won't be coming back…he', he's gone. He's really gone." she said in a whisper.

Elizabeth gasped, Shyla never before talked like this, not since the death of…their mother as she was told.

"He's coming back, just wait on him. He'll be back, if he truly cares for you. He'll be back, Shyla. Don't give up hope just yet." she said. Shyla nodded understanding.

"I know, but…what if he doesn't? What if he's really…what if?" she asked not able to say the dreadful word. Her young sister sighed.

"We'll wait and see. But now, we need to be strong. They need us…bring out that spirit I've seen rarely. We need her, wake her up." she said. Shyla smiled and looked at her. In a way she was right, that side needed to come out, and yet she felt as though she wanted to stay put…but, with a great deal of thinking, she finally done something she hadn't done in a long while…she finally woke up.

A/N: I know this one is short, but…I thought it would be a great cliffy…haha. Yeah, hope ya like it. Oh, and please, please, please keep the reviews coming. Sorry it took so long for me to get these chapters out…but hey, you know what they say…patience is a virtue! Something like that…So what do you think? Will Shyla actually finally show her free spirit? Will she find out that she was right, will she see Jack? Will Jack actually keep that promise? And, what would happen when they face something dangerous…like the explosion? Ohh, just thinking of it sends chills…Love ya me hearties….keep them reviews coming, savvy? Til next time on Shyla Swann, find out if hearts get broken, happiness is restored, or pain is put on them all…there shall be deaths!11Maybe! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs said holding onto a rope next to his head.

Shyla looked at them all. They were true pirates through and through, ones that would be loyal til the end. She couldn't let them just die like this…not without a fight, and not without even trying. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time for her to finally wake up, which she did.

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Lizzie said. Shyla knew they wouldn't listen, so she went up.

"On the starboard side! Lower the anchor." she said from behind Ana. Who turned and looked at her like she was crazy. Lizzie smiled, her sister was out and about.

"It has the element of surprise." Will put in. Shyla rolled her eyes.

"Of course it does, now lower the forsaken anchor or we'll lose our chances at a fare shot." she said. They paused.

"You're daft, lady! All three of ye are." Ana said, looking at Shyla with a smile. She smiled back.

"Daft like Jack." he said.

Shyla turned to him, and something in her smiled brightly. But it left as quick as it came.

"Then the daftness of Jack Sparrow will save us all…Now lower the anchor on the starboard side!" she yelled again stomping her foot down like a little child. Will and Elizabeth smiled at her. She was up, Shyla was finally up.

"Do it, ya dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs shouted, smiling brightly.

"Ana, let go of the wheel, let her fly free!" Shyla yelled, Ana done so.

Elizabeth felt a jerk and she hung onto the railing, looking back at her sister, who had a look on her face like none before. One of determination, one of pain, of heartbreak, of hope all in the same, and one that told her all she needed to know. No matter what happened now, she knew her sister Shyla would never go back to the life she used to have, she wouldn't be able to. She was a changed woman now, one that was free from the life she lived. Elizabeth smiled, her sister would find happiness she knew it, true enough. But, how could her sister be happy when she thought the only man she ever loved was dead? That put a damper on her thoughts.

Meanwhile on the Pearl. Barbossa seen what they were doing, which is called clubhauling, and he instantly sent Bo'son, to hard to port.

Both ships were side by side now. Which was what Shyla wanted, she needed this. She waited, for the right time. She stood in front waiting, out on the deck. Looking over at Barbossa, who she thought was Barbossa, he had a big hat. Had to be him. Anger over took her.

"Barbossa, I want Jack…that or I want that ship." she yelled. He laughed.

"Ye wont be havin neither." he yelled back.

"Then I'll be havin my ship, Barbossa." she yelled. Yes she would take the ship as her own, as a home for her love for Jack was too strong to throw away.

He just laughed at her and that's when it went down. Turning to her people, and him doing the same, she yelled something that would forever change her life. Or maybe it wouldn't.

"Fire all!" she yelled, and both ships began to fire.

She had to jump out of the way of one man pointed a gun to her. She quickly grabbed something sharp, Will's axe which surprised Will to no end. She quickly tossed it and hit the man square in the face, sending him flying backwards. She was now beyond the brink of anger. Something, no one would want to her to be at. Elizabeth ducked under the railing next to Gibbs.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." he said. She looked at him for a moment.

"Your turn." she said and went on firing.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs said.

By this time Shyla had her a cutlass in one hand, ready for a fight, and a pistol in the other. She walked up to see Ana point a gun at her sister. She loved them both as sister's, but Elizabeth was her baby sister, one she wasn't going to lose soon.

"We'll give them her." Ana said as Shyla walked up.

She quickly pointed the cutlass at her best friend. Knowing it may make her angry, but Shyla could care less, after all…this was part of her that always slept.  
Ana and them looked at her, a look in Shyla's eyes told them to watch how they spoke to her, and to watch what or who they tried to hurt.

"Not smart." she said calmly. Will seen this and knew it wasn't her they were after.

"She's not what they're after." he said. Shyla looked at him, then her sister's neck.

"Where's the medallion?" she asked. Will looked up at her and then ran below deck.

"Sorry Ana, but I can't have them killing the only family I've left…not that you're not family. She's blood, bloods thicker then water, or rum." she said.

Ana smiled at this and went on to give other's orders. Gibbs also went to fire also, and give orders.

"If you ever make me worry again, I'll kill you myself, Lizzie." she said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, then went her way.

Shyla stood on the railing and fired, grabbing anything she could and threw at the men on the other ship. She wasn't going to die and leave Jack like this, not when she felt like he was on that forsaken ship. Not when he was this far from her, not now…not ever.  
She jumped down and ran to help her sister fire toward the other's.

Meanwhile Will got locked up down trying to find the blasted hunk of gold. Which while firing things at each other, they managed to set Jack free, who ran at the chance and went to find the gold himself. He grabbed a rope that a man fell off of as he pasted Jack, and fell back onto the Pearl. He looked back at the man, saying his thanks and swung over to the interceptor. He walked over to Gibbs and threw him his little liquor holding thingy…(what's that called?)

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled happily. 

He throws the thing to Gibbs. Looking down at him.  
"Bloody empty." he said. Gibbs looked at him, and sighed.

"She's been worried about ya, mate. Cried her eyes out…but lately, they's been a change in her…she's angry…look at her." he said, pointing to her.

What Jack saw surprised him. He smirked, the lass knew how to defend herself. He walked slowly toward them, stopping every now and then to fight someone, who charged at him.

Back with Shyla, and yeah…

They managed to come aboard, and for once the sword lessons from Will that Shyla took would pay off. She charged at a man that came near her sister. While Elizabeth managed to keep firing at men that came near them. Shyla ducked just in time as the man swung at her. She looked at him and smirked.

"It's not nice ya know. To hit a lady." she said and stabbed him with her sword, which didn't bother her. After all her sister told her of the curse.

She turned around and elbowed him in the face since he was hunched over. She turned around and seen a man charging at her sister. Turning around fast, she brought her fist to the mans face, sending him stumbling backwards. She was pissed. He stood up and raised his sword and it clashed with hers. She done a fast turn bringing her foot to the mans stomach. Elizabeth stood and watched in awe. Her sister was brilliant, she couldn't believe it. Punching the man once again she turned to her sister and lowered them selves down. Looking at her, she didn't see the man walking up behind them.

"Elizabeth, I want you to know…that if I don't make it out of this…I want you to be happy. Don't be afraid to be who you are, I'm a good example of that. Be good Beth, and please promise me that you'll be happy." she started. But was interrupted.

"Shyla watch out." Elizabeth said pushing her sister out of the way.

Shyla stood up and quickly got in front of her sister. She turned and looked at Elizabeth as the man raised his cutlass. But nothing happened. She felt nothing.

"That's not very nice, nor smart." a voice said.

Shyla gasped and closed her eyes, tears coming. She knew that voice. Slowly she turned around and looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones.

"Jack? Is that really, are you really?" she asked, she couldn't finish either question. He smirked and took her in his arms. Place his hands around her waist and kissing her passionately. She pulled away as tears fell. She clung to his shirt, she vowed to herself that she'd never let him go again, not once in her life. Not unless she went with him. Not unless she was by his side.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Jack Sparrow." she said angrily.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her beautiful happy eyes, that once again held happiness. He smirked at her, showing a few golden teeth. Searching her eyes, he spoke.

"I told ye, love. I'll come back…after all. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he asked.

She nodded, and then slapped him across the face.

"If you ever run off without me again, Sparrow…I'll have your guts for garters, savvy?" She said.

"Don't think I deserved that." he said. She sighed.

"You sacred me, you deserve much more. But now, we've a fight to win…stay here." she said to him, leaving him to go help William.

"Help! Someone, bloody help!" Will yelled.

Shyla ran over and tried to lift the thing off, but it wouldn't move. Elizabeth came over and tried to help, but still nothing. Shyla seen a whole that she would be able to fit in since she didn't have on a dress. She looked over and seen Jack running after the monkey. She looked to her sister.

"I'll help Will. You help the others' I'll be fine. I've got my love back. Now go." she yelled and Elizabeth was grabbed by two guys, and before they could grab her she went under and held her breath. Finding Will.

He looked at her and she looked at him. Seeing a way out which was blown by the cannons they went on, swimming to get out. And that's when for Shyla, everything went black.

A/N: Hey, yeah…I've updated…haha…hope you like it. I don't think I really pulled it off, but I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger. So, yeah…beg for mercy…from…puss in boots…lol, joking. Please, please, please R&R!

Jack: Well, luv. That's not half bad. sexy smirk

Sophia: blushing Oh…um, thanks, Captain.

Jack: Call me Jack, luv. You put me wonderfully….but there needs to be more me.

Sophia: Rolls eyes yeah, yeah…but don't worry, they will be… will they? Watery eyes

Jack: What's wrong, luv. Why ye crying?

Sophia: I have to disclaim ya, Jack. I don't own ya. sniff well…I do own two note books, three folders, and the movie… and a few desktop wall papers…sniff that's all.

Jack: Places arm around my waist. No need to cry, luv. I'm here now, you don't own me, but I own you…savvy?

Sophia: blushes and grins evilly I savvy, Oh boy do I savvy that! Ye pervert! Playfully rubbing Jack's arm

Jack: Well, mates…me and the lovely Sophia, have…clears throat certain business, if ye get me drift. Smirks and winks So Read and Review me, luv's story. Or I'll have ye guts for garters. Picks me up and walks off

Sophia: waving at you with a smile Please read and review…I'm working on the rest of this beautiful story…if you want me to….so depends on how many reviews I get. See, I've got 10, and I'm looking for more then that…five…maybe six…or maybe eleven…yeah. If I get enough, I'll write, if I get lower then five…then I'll write, but wait a while to post. I'm not, I repeat…NOT going to quit this story. So don't fret, aye. Luv ya lots my loyal readers…I'm so loved…bye, bye! Until next time! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:I would like to take this time to tell everyone who reviewed, thank you so very happily much...gosh, you don't know what it means to me…without you (my loyal readers) I wouldn't be able to go on. Keep on reviewing, and I promise more will come. Plus, I'm sorry it took so long, but with everything going on right now, it's kinda hard to get to this story. See, my niece Alyssa who's 5 years old had to go to the hospital because there's something wrong with her leg and were wanting them to find out what's wrong with her…but she wanted me to go with her, which I was going to post this yesterday, but instead I went with her. They had to take blood from my poor baby, which she cried bloody murder at and it made me cry. So, I got angry with those people, so that's why it took so long. Please read the A/N at the bottom, once again thanks you guys, luv ya much.

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel said pointing his pistol at the men.

Elizabeth watched along with Jack as the ship blew up.

"Will, Shyla1" Elizabeth whispers as tears come to her eyes. She looks over at Jack, and sees that he has a look of terror on his face.

Jack stood there, the ship had blown up. Fighting the tears, as he held them down, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shyla, I'm sorry." he whispered to himself as he thought she too had gone down with the ship.

He opened his eyes and seen Barbossa looking out at the ship. It was a good thing Barbossa wasn't looking at him right at this moment, or else the man who wish to have died. The hate that came to Jack's eyes, was everything that he needed to want to kill him more. Barbossa had killed his beloved, the only woman he every saw himself loving with all his heart. Which he felt his heart crush and crumble to the bottom of his stomach. How dare Barbossa do such a thing, how dare he take the life of the woman that he (Jack Sparrow) had loved with everything in him. He knew that he hadn't told her those four words, and now he wished that he had. He took a deep breath and looked over at Elizabeth who had gotten lose and ran over hitting Barbossa.

"Stop it! You must stop it!" she screamed. Hitting the man on the shoulders.

"Welcome back, Miss." he said, with a smirk on his face, holding her by the wrists.

"You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." he said and threw her into the crews hands, who decided to touch her every which way, and every where. Barbossa just laughed at the scene before him. Her screaming and the Sparrow's crew watching.

Drifting away she had woken up. She looked around, not knowing where she was, she looked and didn't see the Dauntless, the Pearl, nothing. She saw nothing. She looked to her left and seen a strip of land floating into view. She would make it there, she had to. She had to find Jack and the others, to make sure that they were alright. She wouldn't rest until she found them, she couldn't…but she found that she didn't have the strength to do anything, but rest.

"Jack…Elizabeth…Will." she said to herself, then laid her head down onto her arms once more.

"I'll find you, I promise on my grave. I will find you, and I'll kill that Barbossa." she said slowly in a whisper and found her self drifting once again into the dark depths of unconsciousness. Her light brownish/blonde waves falling into her face to block her from the sun. She was out once more, nothing could stop faith from having her evil ways, not yet.

"Barbossa!" a voice rang out. 

He turned and looked and seen a very wet, very angry, and very pissed off William Turner, who he didn't know was the son of Bootstrap, nor his name.  
He narrowed his brow and took a step toward the boy.

"Will." Elizabeth whispered happily. Then she noticed…her sister was no where in sight. She bit her bottom lip, hoping for the best.

"She goes free." Will said pointing a pistol at Barbossa. Who just grinned an evil grin. (I'm sorry, but who would like this guy…other then being a great evil dude, he's ugly…and his eyes…ugh! Goose bumps)

"What's in your head, boy?" he asked.

"She goes free." he said once more. Fazed with only anger, that went deep.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said, with a nasty smile, showing off his rotting teeth.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded in a hushed voice…then he noticed that his love was no where in sight.

That only brought his heart deeper into a breaking pit. He had to know, wanted to be assured that she was alright.

"Where's Shyla, boy?" Jack asked aloud.

Everyone looked at him. He looked down, then to Elizabeth and Jack. He had tried to save her, he had gave it his all. He swam after her but nothing would help. Parts of the ship blocked his way. She had been the one to come and save him, even after what he had done to Jack. She was still the one to try and save him. She had sent Elizabeth to help the others and sent herself to her death. But he wouldn't let that go to waste. She had somehow freed him, but he didn't get to free her from death. He sighed a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jack…Elizabeth. There was nothing I could do. I tried, but…she was to far away." he said.

Jack nodded as a lone tear a made it's way down his face. He wouldn't let them see her cry, and he would kill Twigg and Koehler for this…and he would defiantly kill Barbossa. His anger grew more and more to hate, and the more that it grew, the dangerous he would become. He took a breath and sighed, this was really not his day. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry over her death, that he would avenge it and then, well…get drunk on rum and push her out of his mind. He wouldn't let anyone in his heart again, or whatever was left of it. Then out of the blue, he noticed something was missing, looking at his finger, he knew what it was…his sliver ring was gone. But he didn't know where it went to, but had a idea of where…Shyla.  
Elizabeth fell to the deck sobbing in tears. Her sister had died, saving her love's life. But to what point and purpose? They (Liz and Will) weren't together, and she didn't think they would ever be. So why had her sister put herself in that position? Why did she send herself to her grave? Why was she so stupid as to do that, and for her (Liz). She put her hands over her face. She would see to it that her sister's body was found, if she were lucky, and given a proper burial, and she would help Jack take avenges out on Barbossa and his men, for what they had done. 

"You can't, die…but I can." Will said, pointing his pistol under his chin and up toward his head. Elizabeth gasped, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Stupid fool." he whispered, Koehler looked at him for a moment, then back to the scene.

"Who are you, boy? And who's Shyla?" he asked. Curious as to why, they were mad over losing a girl for. Who the hell is she? Barbossa asked his-self.

Jack wasn't going to let Shyla's name nor being be told to Barbossa, nor Will's…if he had a say.

"No one…he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch. As for the girl, she'd no one important…no one." he said the last bit mostly to himself. Elizabeth knew why he was telling it to Barbossa, but to himself…she thought as to why he would say such things.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said.

"He the spitting image of old Bootstrap come back to haunt us." Ragetti said, fearfully.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davvy Jones' locker." Will said, threatening to pull it.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said after thinking about it…he still wanted to know about that girl.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" he asked ina smartass kinda tone.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed."

She rolled over and let out a low groan, boy did she hurt like hell. She sat up, her head pounding. It felt as though it would explode.

"Man, what the hell happened?" she asked herself and looked out seeing nothing but water. She felt the sand underneath her hands and looked down. She must've floated to shore.

She took a steady breath and stood up. Now would be a good time to find out exactly where she was, and how she got here…but from the looks of things, this place was…well had no one on it. She started to walk but felt herself fall back down on her ass. Rolling her eyes she stood up slowly this time so that her head wouldn't feel as though it was about to come off.

She went on her way to walk around the island and looked at the sand as she had done so. She closed her eyes and remembered the ring. Hurryingly she brought her hand in front of her face and seen the beautiful ring, to make sure it was still there. She hadn't had the chance to give it back to Jack just yet, and she would when she saw him again.

She looked up and looked out at sea, seeing the sun she shielded her face with her hand and sighed. She knew then that she was alone. She looked back at the woods and decided that it would be best to take a short cut through them to the other side of the island.

When she got in there she looked and seen an apple on hanging near her. She grabbed it and studied it, shrugging she bit down and ate. She was hungry. After she finished eating the apple she threw the core away over her shoulder and made a small laugh sound.

"This is just peachy. First: she gets taken, second: stupid me goes with the boys to get her back, third: I fall head over heals in love, fourth: Not even sure he loves me, fifth: though I lost him, heart break…sixth: get him back, seventh: we get ambushed, I could say…eight: the ship gets blown up and here I am…wo, that's a lot of stuff. Goodness, I need help." she said to her self and laughed.

"Father would die. His eldest daughter, falling in love with a pirate. What great joy that would being to our name." she paused for a moment stopping altogether.

"But I could care less, I love him and that's all that matters." she whispered to herself closing her eyes, she seen him smiling that true smile at her.

"But I don't know how he feels for me…now isn't that the greatest thing in the world, huh? Wonder what mother would say about this?" she asked herself once more, and began to walk…which she found to be surprised, that with three to six steps she was already at the other end of the island.

"Huh, it's not that big. A good getaway spot." she noted.

She was about to turn around and head back, that was until she seen black sails, and heard a splash. She looked, squinting her eyes, still she couldn't see, so she ducked under a few bushes and waited to see who would come, and what the heck was going on. Hoping with everything in her that it would be Jack, and hoping that it wouldn't be those nasty men…thinking about them made her head spin. She felt sick and pushed that out of her mind. They needed a bath, is what they needed. Jack was cleaner then they were…which was suspiring, and yet truthful…for a pirate.

A/N: Hey, I told ya to read this from the top right? Yeah, anyways…Second Star had asked me before if I was going to write a part two to this story once I got done…well, Second Star, I'm telling ya the truth, yes I most likely will. But I don't know how long that will be. But, I know this isn't going to take long to finish this story, cause I've not long to go…so ya…cookie to me! Lol. What I wanted to tell you beautiful readers is that I want for you to give me ideas as to what to do for part two, which will as Second Star asked, not have anything to do with part two…I hate Elizabeth by the way…yeah…for like ten minutes everyday for what she does to Jack…oh, anyways…the best idea wins, and I might ask for the lucky winner to be a co-writer to the story I'm not so sure yet. Yes, I will give you credit to the story if I like your idea, and also…if you want to co-write for it, please tell me. Plus, if there's any story you want me to co-write with you, then please fell free to ask, I know I haven't been writing for Fanfiction long, but I've been writing fanfiction on my laptop for a very long time now…so, yeah. Oh yea, I went over the story, lol and I noticed a boo-boo. At the very beginning if you'll notice I started out in the first person pov, then I went into the narrator pov, so, it's going to change every now and then, or I might just keep it like it's going, if you want it one way tell me, please….Maybe later on, I'll have a contest of some sorts…but that's for later….please read and review tell me if you hate it or like it, flames are welcome, but lovely nice sweet reviews are my favorite. V out, luv ya much readers…please don't hate me for this being late. Sorry, if it sucks, I kinda ran through it. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey my loyal readers...wow you've been loyaly all through. I've had ppl e-mailme wanting me to continue with this. (looks down, sadly) I'm sorry it took so long. You must hate me right now. (looks back up) Hey at least I uploaded kay, so...no food or boject throwing...sespecially obejcts, they hurt. lol.

Ok...here goes...

I **I dont own Jack Sparrow and his sexy self. If I did this story wouldn't be here today! I do however own Shyla Swann and her crazy loveable self and the spider...(shivers) ****Oh, and dont steal Shyla. If you ever wanna use her or her personality for a story, just ask me and I'll let you, but no stealing...I'll cry. lol Well enough waiting get to reading.**

Oh, I haven't been piratey lately, I've been FMA. For those of you who don't know what FMA is, it's FullMetal Alchemist, got Edward Elric in it, he's soooooo freakin hott for an anime boy. Sighs I want him. But I dont own him either, sadly. Oh right, sorry on with Jack and Shyla's love life!

Chapter 23

Watching two forms walk up on the island she watched silently and hoped to hear them. She only heard mumbling which wasn't surprising. She just sat there in the bushes as they sat in front of her. Noticing who it was she smiled and waited. Playing pranks were fun to do.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will! In exchange for a ship!" the girl stated rather harshly. The man looked up at her.

"We could use a ship. Fact is, I was going to not tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with…which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will." he said. Shyla put her hand to her mouth, trying to hold the fit of laughter. People always misjudged him for being the bad guy…when really it wasn't that at all.

"Oh." she said quietly.

"Oh." he replied sarcastically.

Having fixed his pistol. He placed it down in front of him. She sat down beside him.

"Do you think she actually died?" the girl asked, her voice depressed. This caused Shyla to blink in confusion. But still she stayed silent the whole time. Not seeing that she had a little friend coming her way.

"I don't know. No one could've survived that blast."

"Did you love her?"

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Did you love my sister, Jack. It's a simple little question." the girl said.

He sighed. He knew that he did love her, but that was the one thing a pirate wasn't so good at doing. And it was one thing that would get a pirate killed. He closed his eyes, seeing her smiling at him. Her beautiful face, her eyes being the mischievous sapphire blue. Holding a spirit with-in them and a mischievous glint that she was holding, showing she was a fun loving person and a beautiful woman. He shook his head. She was gone now, so what was the harm in saying the truth? Couldn't hurt right?

"Yea, I loved her…and I still do." he said quietly. This caused both women to gasp in surprise.

Shyla had tears running down her eyes. He really loved her. She held her hands to her mouth and wiped away the tears. No crying now, not yet. She felt something on her foot looking down she gasped. Her eyes going wide in fear she stood still. It was a giant spider. It crawled toward her leg, and she couldn't stand there anymore. Screaming like a mad man she ran ahead.

"Help me…get it away! Get it away!" she yelled. Both the man and girl, looked back. The man stood up and she ran right into him.

"Sh-Shyla? But you're supposed to…how?" he asked. Elizabeth cried seeing her sister.

"Oh…hey Jack, Lizzy…ummm I'm the bloody ghost!" she said.

They looked at her, and then to each other. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Fine. I blacked out…floated here…don't ask…all I remember is Will pushing me through a whole. Remember me next time…to let him blow up." she said and felt something. Her eyes went wide.

"So you're still alive.'

"No Lizzy, I'm standing ri-" she stopped looking down at her gown and gasped her friend came with her.

"Get it off me!" she screamed trying to shake it off. Jumping around she screamed. Jack looked at her like she had gone crazy, Lizzy had a courious look on her face. Neither moved, just watched as she went nuts.

"It's gonna bite me….get it away!" she yelled. Jack and Lizzy both looked at her.

She stopped somehow flinging it away. She backed into Jack, who's hand went to her waist. Her eyes never leaving the spider, which was crawling near her. She jumped behind Jack, who went and took the spider and put it in the bushes again. He walked back over to her and placed his hands around her waist, happy that she wasn't dead after all.

"What was that about?" he asked. Elizabeth just watched, and smiled. Holding in the laughter.(Heck, I'd do the same thing as Shyla...I hate spiders, they very creepy!)

"Spiders." she said pausing with a heavy sigh.

"I hate spiders."

"It was a spider?" her sister asked. She turned around and nodded knowing what was coming.

Elizabeth went into a fit of laughter. Shyla just stared at her, and then to Jack, daring him to laugh. He just stared at her. Without warning he grabbed her and brought her lips to his. Which surprised her at first, and then she wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with his dreadlocks. Elizabeth watched with a loving smile. Jack looked into Shyla's eyes as he inched away from her.

"Don't ever do that to me again, savvy?" he asked. She blinked but smiled.

"Why is that, Jack?" she asked. Hoping he would repeat what he said. He smirked.

"Cause, I don't want to go through that pain again. I love you, Shyla. You're gonna have to get used to it." he said. She gasped and hugged him, tears starting to fall.

"I love you too, Jack."

"As much as I hate to break this up. We've got a man to save." she said. They both looked at her. Shyla not knowing what happen became her curious self.

"What man?" she asked dumbly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Will. He risked his life to save ours…and now we've got to save him." she said. Jack having left to go inland to find something, grabbing Shyla's hand in the process. Elizabeth followed.

"So…we have to go and rescue him." she said coming behind the couple.

"Well off you go, then. Let me know how that turns out." he said. Elizabeth was gettin angry.

"But you were marooned on this same island previously--weren't you? We can get off the same way you did then!" she said trying to make a point.

Looking at her sister. Shyla blinked in confusion, Liz gave her the look that said 'help'. Shyla made a Oh gesture with her mouth silently.

"Well, Lizzy does have a point there, Jack." Shyla said softly. Not wanting either party mad at her.

He gave her a soft look then whirled around facing her sister. Doing his hand gestures.

"To what point and purpose, girl? The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice," he paused looking at her,

"Unlikely, you're young man will be dead long before you reach him." he said.

Turning around and continuing on his way, pulling quit Shyla with him. He stopped and let got of her, scuffing at the sand with his feet, looking for something . Elizabeth was getting fed up and Shyla knew it, looking in the sand she just sat down, glancing around to make sure no spiders were in sight. She sat and watched as her sister finally went off.

"Blast it!" she yelled. Shyla blinked, still watching.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the noses of seven agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau port without firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" she asked grabbing his shoulder and spinning him back to face her. She wanted answered and she was going to get them.

"How did you escape last time?" she asked.

He sighed looking to Shyla then to the stubborn girl in front of him.

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days. Alright? Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I bartered a passage off." he said walking down some stairs into a pit. Which had barrels and bottled of rum, all not messed with in a while.

Shyla rolled her eyes, she knew what he was going to do, and she wasn't going to play with it. She sighed and kept her eyes on the two in front of her. She shook her head, sometimes they both acted to much like little kids. Not that she didn't. But they were just too much at times. She sat watching but thinking of what Will had told them.

So that little man said I was dead. Why would he do that. He knew what he did. He showed me he was going to push me through the whole. Did he want me to swim to the black ship? He's not that dumb is he, but then again, he held got those two stuck on an island together. Hm…I'll have to talk to Lizzy bout it. she thought. Her sisters voice brought her back to reality.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum?" she asked.

Jack turned around arms wide open and two bottle in one hand, one in the other.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." he said walking off, only to have Lizzy step in front of him. Shyla watched with intrest as to what she was going to do.

"Is there any truth at all to the other storied?" she asked. Catching Shyla's attention.

"Truth is like brandy…Something to be shared with friends, and then only on special occasions." he said.

"You are far less intoxicating then you believe." Elizabeth shot back at him, angry.

"Oh, come on, now. Look at our contretemps this way: We've got shade trees, thank the lord. We've got some food on the trees, thank the Lord again. And we've got rum, praise the Lord. We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair. Even he doesn't believe that, maybe another drink will help." he said the last part more to himself. (I liked this, cause he's like thanking the lord a lot…poor guy. Sexy guy...oh sorry, back to the story! I'll show off his wounds later though...don't worry!)

"So all the stories were a lie?" she asked, she wanted the truth. They heard a groan and looked over at Shyla, who was laying in the sand.

"Elizabeth, let it go. He's not going to tell you. He's stubborn." she said. Jack smirked at her, then looked at her sister.

"Listen to her, she's got a point, Lizzy." he said.

"But what about Will? We have to do something!" she said. He rolled his eyes and tossed her a bottle.

"Here's luck to you, Will Turner!" he said.

By this time they reached the spot they came to and Jack sat down. Shyla sat behind them and singing in her mind. Elizabeth looked at the bottle, getting an idea, and sat down beside him, by this time they both heard Shyla.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho…" Shyla sung. (Yea, she's the one who teaches him…haha)

Elizabeth looked and smiled. Jack was confused.

"What? What was that, Shyla?" he asked. Shyla blinked and look up at them, from her laying down. She graoned and sat up.

"A song I learned about pirates. When I was a child, my mother taught me, before Lizzy was born. So I taught her. It was when I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"I know a lot of songs about pirates, but none I'd teach a child. Let's hear it." he said. Shyla blushed and shook her head fast.

"I've outgrown such romantic fictions." Lizzy said. Shyla rolled her eyes, mumbling something.

"Come on, love. We've got the time." he said. Shyla sighed, not knowing he was talking to her. They sat there. She looked up.

"Oh, you were talking to me, right?" she asked dumbly. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh…maybe later, when I've had enough to drink." she said.

"More to drink!" Jack yelled taking a drink, Shyla smiled weakly.

"More." she said and stood up walking off.

They both watched her walk off. Something was wrong with her. Lizzy sighed sadly. Jack looked at her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, worried…but hid it well.

"Ever since mother died, she hasn't really sung it the way father said she used to. I guess it was hard on her. I don't know. Mother died when I was born…so, I don't know half the things they did." she explained.

Jack looked after his beloved and stood up. Walking off after her, he found her setting looking out at the ocean. Her legs up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. He stood over her and she looked up.

"Hey." she said quietly. He sat down beside her.

"What's the matter, you seem depressed." he said.

She didn't answer for a moment and sighed, looking out at the ocean, she closed her eyes. Memories came flooding back. Memories of when she was little and played with her mother, as a child. How her mother would hold her and sing to her softly the pirate songs and tell her stories of famous pirates and their adventures. Her mother was beautiful and sweet. Hair that was the same as hers, eyes that she and her mother shared. But the difference was that her mothers held love for her child. She was protective and would show her off to others, proud to say she was the mother of a fun loving child. She would tell her bed time stories, and sing to her at night, and sometimes her mother would sleep with her. Opening her eyes she laid her head down on her knees facing Jack. He looked at her.

"When I was little, my mother always told me about pirates and their adventures. She would always tell me how it would be to meet one. She always had a smile for me, and she would sing that song to me each night just to get me to sleep. I guess I just miss her so much. When people would assume things, she would just turn her head the other way, not bothering with them. But her anger sometimes showed. But she was a beautiful woman, and fun, loving and caring. I just miss her is all." Shyla said.

Jack had scooted closer to her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. He place his head on top of hers.

"Jack…" she trailed off.

"What is it, love?" he asked. She lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I-if we get off here…can I stay with you?" she asked softly, hopping he would let her.

He looked at her for a moment, and pulled her into his lap. He knew that it would be risky, and he knew that if she got in danger he would be able to protect her. But he didn't know what would happen if she did get killed. He didn't think he would be able to handle her death. But he wouldn't be able to stand to stay away from her either, and he seen her fight she was really good. He felt her cuddle closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He knew that it would be hard, but hell how could he leave her behind and have her heart broken. He looked down and felt her head against his chest and he sighed. He wouldn't leave her, not after what almost happen and not ever.

"I wouldn't let you leave for the world, love." he whispered into her hair. She placed her arms under his.

"Thank you, Jack. So much." she said and stood up.

"We should get back." she said. He stood up and they went back. (Ok skipping the who ya ho and speech part, cause I you should know it…but I can't skip the where's the rum gone part…jus so funny!)

Next Morning

Shyla had went to sleep right after Jack had made a move on her, which she still remember cause she wouldn't drink any rum. But she did teach him the song, and the speech still stuck in her head. Setting up beside Jack and looking out at the sea, she closed her eyes.

(F-B)  
"Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs…but what a ship is--what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Jack said. Shyla looked at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, it must be terrible for you to be trapped here." Elizabeth said, Shyla ignored her. Jack looked at Shyla as she looked at him.

"Ah, well…the company is better then last time. And the scenery has definitely improved." he said holding Shyla close to him and meaning every word. Shyla blushed.  
(End F-B)

Shyla knew what her sister was doing and yet she wasn't stopping her. She looked down at Jack and sighed. Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't. But she knew that she wasn't going to be sorry for it. Maybe it would hurt for him to be angry at her, maybe he wouldn't be. She didn't know. She watched at his nose twitched twice and he opened his eyes. Looking at her with a smile, a sad smile. He rubbed her back and smiled at her. Then the smell hit him again. He looks behind them and stands up, wobbly. He sees Elizabeth burning everything. The food, the shade, and the rum…he blinks….The RUM!

"What are you doing? You've burned our food, the shade….THE RUM!" he yelled. He couldn't believe this little girl was burning his rum.

He ran up behind her and she turned around. Looking right into his face.

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why? Why is the rum gone?" he shouted throwing his hands down and back to his face, his fist balled up. A look of hurt holding his face.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two, Lizzy points toward the sky, That signal goes up a thousand feet, which means it can be seen for two hundred miles in every direction. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me and Shyla, do you honestly think there is even a chance they could miss it?" she said, sounding angry.

Shyla got up and looked at her sister like she'd gone crazy. Sure there was a chance for it, but this was out right stupid and not to forget if it didn't work what would they eat, drink and set under? She rolled her eyes at her sister's stupidity.

"Lizzy, you burnt all that for a one time risk of being saved?"

"Just wait you two. In an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and there'll be white sails on that horizon!" she said setting down and looking out to the horizon.

Jack grabs at his pistol points it to Lizzy, and then puts it back, throwing his hands up in anger and stalks off. Shyla sets there blinking…she looked at her sister, then in Jack's direction. She rolled her eyes at her sisters back and ran after Jack. This was way to hard, trying to keep both happy. But if her sister was right, then she wouldn't have long to spend with Jack. Running up at him, she hears him going on about her saying whatever she said last night.

"Well it bloody is now!" he screamed turning around. He seen Shyla there staring at him, hurt evident in her eyes. She looked down at the sand and turned around. He walked over to her and pulled her into a embrace.

"You're the only good thing on this island now, love." he said. She hugged onto the chest of his cloths.

"If she's right, Jack. Then we've not much time together. I don't want them to take me from you." she said.

"I wont let them."

"But, we wont have a choice in the matter."

"I don't care. They can't take you from me. Not now, not ever." he said. She nodded.

Looking up at him, and he down to her, (she's short remember…like Ed off of FMA mawhahaha...cough…sorry) she took something off of her hand and put it in his and closed his hand. He narrowed his brows in confusion and looked down, opening his hand to see his favorite ring. He looked at her and smiled, but grabbed her left hand and placed it on her ring finger…(lovely just so…Sniffle…flipping sweet)

"I want you to keep this, love. Until I come and get it, if they take me away, I'll get away from them. Then I'll come for you and this ring, savvy." he said.

She gasped and looked up at him. Nodding with tears trailing down her face. She took her hands from his and took the sliver chain from her neck and placed it around his. The chain was a sliver necklace with a beautiful sea blue gem onto it. He looked at her puzzled. She smiled up to him and flew into his arms hugging him. He placed his hands around her pulling her close.

"My mother gave me that necklace before she died. I never took it off until now. So that way, you'll remember to come back for me, when you get away." she said.

He rubbed his hand down her hair, (you know, like petting her, only…she's not a dog..) He lifted her head so that he was looking into her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled a loving smile, showing off some of his golden teeth. She smiled back, showing her whites. He brought their lips together and kissed her with every bit of passion in him. Placing her hands around his neck, she felt him lick her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gave him. At an instant she felt their tongues wage a war between each other. When he broke the kiss, he inched a little from her face, but still looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Shyla. Never forget that." he said. She nodded, tears in her eyes as she seen the white sails, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Jack." she whispered and he took her back to where Lizzy sat.

She looked up at the two and smiled at her sister, and seen them holding hands. Shyla knew why she was smiling and couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't right she knew, but it was what she had to do to save the man that risked his life to save hers, and to save the man she loved with all her heart. (talkin bout Lizzy Bizzy)

"I'm sorry, Shyla, Jack. But I've got to do this." Lizzy said sadly.

"It's alright, Lizzy. I just wish there was a different way. I dont' want to lose him." Shyla said. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at him and smlied a sad smile, he done the same.

Shyla sighed and lowered her head looking at the sea.

"They're coming now. On the other side, we should go." She said and they all walked that way. Shyla and Jack both releasing each others hand but not wanting to.

Ok, there's that. Hope you liked it, I know, I owe you alot more, but I'm working on it. I promise. I'm gonna finish this then start on a story that's been plotting in me head. haha! Yeah, I will be doing a sequeal, but I dont know when. It's whatever comes to mind. So...that may be a while. But I've been watchin FMA lately, poor Edward. I watched the movie and it made me cry. Al got his body back...looks jus like Ed...oh yeah, sorry again...hahahaha. I left you with a cliffy how you like it...huh huh say something, ok no don't really, you don't have to...

Well I'll give you a heads up...um I really might put that she gets preg...nah...ok maybe, maybe not...But I didn't show his wounds yet for a reason, I might make that happen in the next chappy, but then again...I might not. He will show them tho, but not until I see it fit...Savvy? Ok, well Pleaseeeeeeeee review, although I don't deserve it, sniffle but plz do. i need em.

you're dumb writer-----Leya

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, two in a row...yay I'm just that good. Ok not really, but don't stomp on my prade, k...anyways. Now, hmmm should I make Shyla preg in this or the sequel or not at all? You pick, I'll do a poll. Which ever has the most wins. Now I know, I haven't been uploading everyday, but hey, my life has gone weirdo...I've been gettin sick lately, which is weird. I'm healthy, I tell ya...(cough) oops...lol Ok, now if i don't get a poll, no part two, until poll is done!

**I don't own Jack, I own Shyla and the spider. (shivers) i hate spiders...but I own it anyways. Remember...can't sue me hahaha..shhh don't sue me, I'm broke, and dumb...kay, kay...so...on with the story! Shut up and read, this isn't a fun fest here! (waves arms frantically)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Shyla sat there and watched as her father and sister argued. They came on the ship without a fuss, which was what made her father happy, but now…he wasn't happy. What happen, well simple…Elizabeth happened. (hahaha had to do it…don't really like 'er)

"No. I won't have it. Elizabeth, if anything had happened to either of you…Both of you are safe now, and we will return to Port Royal immediately----not go gallivanting after pirates." her father said.

Jack and Shyla were standing side by side, which was nice. For the time being, as soon as Port Royal left her father's mouth, she rolled her eyes.

"More like Port Torture, since Norrington moved up in the ranks." she mumbled, where Jack could hear it.

He looked at her and smiled shaking his head with amusement. She would never stop amusing him either.

"Then we condemn Will to death!" Elizabeth yelled. (I forgot what they did through this whole thing, so bare with me. I haven't seen the movie in a while! Sadly) Shyla nodded. Not yet being noticed.

"Yes, we condemn poor Will…wait what?" she said, out bursting the last part. Everyone looked at her.

"We can't condemn him. I almost died helping him. That's not fair. No condemning…no. I wont allow it. My almost death will be for nothing." she said looking at her father, he rolled his eyes. Now she was being childish.

"The boy's fate is regrettable…But so was his decision to engage in piracy." her father said, walking up the stairs.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happing to me!" she yelled. Shyla nodded.

"What about me? I engaged in piracy, and don't father say I didn't cause I did. It was my idea after all…ok maybe not all of it, just some. It was my idea for me to go. So, aren't I in trouble?" Shyla asked. She felt someone staring at her.

"No, you were kidnapped, Shyla, that's different." Her father said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes father, I've been kidnapped by myself. I've always wanted to do that." she said scarcastically and hushed for a while.

Jack kicked Shyla, softly. She looked at him and smiled, he galred and she knew why. He didn't want anything to happen to her. She simply mouthed sorry and seen him roll his eyes. She turned back around and seen Norrington thinking, she kicked Jack and pointed her head in his direction and he nodded. She watched as her pirate played devil on Norrington's shoulder.

_'My pirate, sounds fantastic to me'_ she thought to herself. With a smile she watched as he played.

"The Pearl was listing near the scuppers after the battle. Unlikely she'll make good time. Think about it, The _Black Pearl_…the last _real_ pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you pass that up, eh?" Jack said, going up to Norrington who backed off and glared at Jack, who was shorter then him…funny really.

"By remembering I serve others, Mister Sparrow, not only myself." he said. They all heard Shyla mumble something and they looked at her.

"What was that, Miss Swann?" Norrington asked. She rolled her eyes and forced a smile.

"I said, that is a load of horse-shit, Norrington." she said politely. It got quite real quit.

Jack stared at her, surprised and pleased. Her father, Norrinton and then men that heard, gasped surprised she would speak in a way as such. Elizabeth, well she just smiled. She was used to her sister's foul mouth. Shyla just stood there and looked at everyone confused. Yes, sometimes the girl could be downright stupid. Not that you would want to call her that to her face, she could be downright evil at times too.

"Shyla Heaven Swann, who taught you such nonsense?" her father asked. She blinked, at him using her full name.

"Um…Norrington." she said quickly and pointed at him. To Jack and Elizabeth this was just downright funny.

"I did not do such a thing." he said just as quick.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did. I told you when I was younger that I could sing a pirate song, and Elizabeth sung it with me. And I remember you shook your head and frowned, saying it was a load of horse shit." she said. He paled remembering that.

"Shyla!" her father yelled. She blinked.

"What it's true!" she said surprised.

"Right…now…I'm sorry." she said, hating to say it. Norrington smirked, Jack glared, Elizabeth giggled, her father sighed. Boy that was one conversation.

"Um…Commodore, I beg of you, please do this for me." Elizabeth said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her shocked. Shyla knowing she was up to something just watched.

"As a wedding gift." she said looking right into his eyes. Shyla fell over knocking something over as well. Once again, eyes were on her. She sat there looking at her sister, mouth agap, eyes wide, not breathing and pale.

"You can't be serious." she said shocked and slowly. Jack, helped her up, which her father didn't like.

"I am." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Oh dear lord, Elizabeth are you alright, do you have a fever, have you gone completely nuts?" her sister asked. Elizabeth shot her a look.

"Why don't you shut up for once Shyla?" Elizabeth snapped. Shyla blinked, and saw a little bit of fire.

"Because that man could care less about Will's life." She yelled back pointing at Norrington.

"How do you know? You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Will cares for you Elizabeth you can't go and break his heart!" Shyla yelled.

"No you don't know that. Will doesn't care for me at all. Just a friend nothing more. How do you know anything, you know nothing." Elizabeth yelled, angry and out of pure anger slapped her sister.

Shyla looked and gasped holding her face and her eyes went watery. Looking down to the deck and whispering, but still Elizabeth could hear it, who was gasping from shock of what she had down. Jack felt angry, but didn't say a word, his heart breaking as tears fell down his Shyla's face.

"I know because he told me. He told me that he loves you…but it's obvious that you don't deserve him. I hate you, Elizabeth, I hate you so much." Shyla screamed and ran into the cabin slamming the door.

She went to the window seat and sat down crying. Her own sister hadn't seen what's in front of her and she was now throwing it away. She brought her knees to her chest and cried, she hadn't cried since the death of her mother, but that was an over load. She cried for Will, Jack, Lizzy and for herself. Laying her head down on her knees and looking out of the window and out to the sea, she let the tears fall, and she played with her ring and sung to herself remembering what her mother used to do with her and the day of the funeral.

"What I'm feeling time is gonna heal it.  
I've been hearing that for so long now.  
They say I'll move on, got to try and be strong  
Life will go on, I'll get through this some how

_"Mommy, mommy, look at this. Ain't it pretty?" the child asked, with pig tails bouncing as she ran to her mother holding a pink rose.  
_

_ "Yes, Heaven it is." she said. Her mother always called her by Heaven.  
_

_ "Here, mommy, it's for you." she said in a baby's voice. Her mother smiled and picked her up holding her.  
_

_"Thank you my sweet angel." she said, taking the flower and planting a kiss on her child's cheek, who giggle and hugged her mother._

How when I'm still waiting,  
For you to come back,  
If you could only come back  
I'm aching, for you to walk through that door  
Hold me once more But you wont, still I go on waiting

_"What do you see, Heaven?" her mother asked, looking out of at the Sea and the sun setting. Heaven looked at her mother then back to the sun.  
_

_ "I see a sun and colored clouds, mommy"  
_

_ "Really? Is that all you see"  
_

_ "Yes, what do you see, mommy"  
_

_ "I see a beautiful sun reflecting off of the ocean, saying goodnight. Clouds holding beautiful pink, blue and even purple colors. Just like this Crystal holds a ocean gem." her mother said holding the necklace. Heaven gasped.  
_

_ "It pretty. Who's is it"  
_

_ "I want you to have it, Heaven. And always remember that Mommy will be in those clouds beside the sun telling you goodnight. I'll be with the stars, and clouds each day watching over you and your sister. Always, my beautiful Heaven. Always." her mother said, hugging her and crying. Heaven, had the necklace around her neck, and cried also, not knowing why…but crying cause her mother did._

It was a Sunday we buried you in the rain  
I never knew pain til that first night alone  
Opened your closet breath you in and lost it  
The truth of it, finally hit home

_It was storming out side and everyone was in black and blue cloths, Elizabeth being held by her nanny. And Heaven was standing beside her father. Watching her mother's coffin being buried. She looked up, her sapphire blue eyes, holding confusion, and sadness.  
_

_"Daddy, why are they burring mommy?" she asked tugging at his hand, he looked down, holding the tears at bay.  
_

_ "Why are they burring her daddy? Why are they burring, mommy? Mommy said she would sing me to sleep, she said we'd play today. Why are they burring her, she said we'd play, daddy," the child cried. He bent down and held her shoulders.  
_

_ "Mommy wont be coming back Heaven. She's going to be sleeping for a very long time." he said. She shook her head, tears coming down her face. _

_"No, mommy promised, she'd play…she promised." she cried, he held her close to him and cried also.  
_

_"I want mommy. I want my mommy." she cried, her father hugged her tighter and held her head in place as she shook from crying._

No your not coming home,  
But I'm still waiting for you to come back,  
If you could only come back  
I'm aching for you to walk through that door,  
Hold me once more  
But you wont still I go on waiting

_That very night after the funeral Heaven wouldn't eat a thing. She sat there at the table, tears streaming down her face, as her father sat there looking at her. She had the necklace around her neck, and the small teddy her mother had made for her.  
_

_"It'll be alright, Heaven, we'll get through this." her father said. She shook her head._

"My name's not Heaven…it's Shyla." she said and ran to her room, leaving her father in shock.

If her mother wasn't here, then she would be called by her mother's name. Shyla, not Heaven….Heaven had died the night her mother did and no one even knew it, until it was too late. Shyla went to sleep holding that teddy her mother made for her, when she was a baby, and fell asleep crying from a broken heart.

Wish you could talk to me somehow,  
Tell me what do I do now  
I'm still waiting  
I'm aching for you to walk through that door,  
Hold me once more, but you wont, still I go on waiting…" she finished and heard foot steps in the cabin.

Looking over she seen her sister walk in wearing the Royal navy outfit, she rolled her eyes and looked back out, her face tear stained, her nose and eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you, Shyla. I shouldn't…I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said. Shyla just nodded, not really listening. Elizabeth sat down and put her hand on her sister's back, rubbing it to comfort her.

"You know, when I was little, and mom was still around. She would always tell me that no matter how hard things got, she'd always help me through. But she can't cause she ain't here, anymore. She left me alone, she left us." Shyla whispered to her sister. Elizabeth felt tears water in her eyes, _So this is what she's crying over_ Elizabeth thought.

"She's watching over us, Shyla. She's always going to be there no matter what. Even if we can't see her, or hear her…she's there."

"But she promised…she promised that she'd be here. I don't know what to do, anymore. I love Jack and there going to kill him…and mom…she, she told me to always follow my heart, well I did and look what happened." Shyla said. Elizabeth sighed and pulled her older sister into a hug.

"I know, it'll be alright. She'll help us out of this, just wait and see. We've got to play it the way she would go. We've gotta go and do things like she would. She's in your heart, Shyla, just like she's in mine. We can't stop now, not that we've came this far." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

Shyla looked at her sister for a moment, and a few moments passed, she threw her hands around her little sister's neck and cried. She knew that she was right, but Elizabeth also knew that Shyla needed to let this all go. She knew that since Shyla was 4 years old she'd been holding all this in, not knowing what she was doing to her self since she was so young, but knowing that crying couldn't bring back her mother, and yet…she closed her self off without even knowing it.. (I really hope this makes sense….seriously….that song and the funeral gave me a crying moment…sniffle, sniffle.)

Elizabeth sat there holding her sister and let a few tears fall herself. True she didn't really now her mother, after all, Elizabeth had been three when her mother passed away. (Yeah, sorry…I changed it, she didn't died at child birth, she died, a few years after.) But Elizabeth still could remember the scent of her mother's perfume and the smile she'd always have on her youthful face. Their mother had died from a illness, that she had gotten during the summer. (something like the flu, but worse…can't think of the name…ughhhh.)

They sat there holding each other, as sister's would in a time of need.

**Meanwhile, or hahaha on the Black Pearl**

"Shiver me timbers!" the blue and yellow bird said.

"Cotton here says you missed a spot. Don't want to be letting the damp in, do you?" Gibbs said, from inside a square sail, on the other side of the brig was Will all alone in a cell by his little lonesome.

Watching as Pintel and Ragetti mop the floors with glompy stuff. (Is that really water, or tar? I dunno but it'ssssssss glompy!) Pintel, who's always in a grumpy mood, slaps his mop against the cell, giving Gibbs a hint to shut up of which he takes.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked, hoping to find out information about his dead father. Pintel looks at Will, leaning on the mop, and does this only so that he don't have to work. (lazy pirate, Arrrgh. Oh, right, sorry...cough…back to story)

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him." Pintel says, while Ragetti keeps working.

"Stupid blighter." he mumbles making Will frown at him. (had an urge to call Ragetti and she…hahaha)

"It never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code, and Bootstrap was always a man of the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure…to yo, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed." Pintel said, not at all too happily. (Go, Bootstrap(BS for now on). BS: Well it was only right. Me: yeah, Jack's sooo dreamy.. BS: Oh, not again. Me: Booty, shut up, they wanna read the story. BS: rolls eyes) Will just watched and furrowed his brow, only half listening thinking about his father as a good pirate and man.

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti says once more.

"Good man." Gibbs said, respecting BS. Pintel lifts the mop in threat causing Gibbs to back away.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain." Pintel said.

"Not too well at all! Tell 'im what Barbossa did!" Ragetti says, eagerly.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel yelled, then went on.

"So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to BS's bootstraps, and last we saw of Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker. Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to life the curse." Pintel finished.

"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti said, looking down at the floor.

Then looked at Pintel who looked at him, and they laugh, gallows humor. (it said that in the script and sounded cool…so I used it.) Barbossa came in behind Pintel, followed by several other pirates. He looks at Will for a moment then throws the keys at Pintel, who surprisingly catches them.

"Bring him." Barbossa said and then they went back up stairs, leaving Pintel and Ragetti to get young Turner.

**Meanwhile, with the others.---------------**

It had been a few hours since the incident of the crying thing. Shyla and Elizabeth both stood out side, looking up at the stars. Shyla seen Jack walking there way and she walked to the other side of the ship, giving them a few moments alone. Elizabeth seen him out of the corners of her eyes, and waited. He came and stood beside her looking up at the stars and out at the graveyard of ships. (ok, I know it's the other way around…she goes up to Jack…but hello…my story, he seen Shyla and wanted to talk to her…but yeah)

"You didn't tell him about the curse." Elizabeth started. Jack looked at her.

"I notices neither did you. For the same reason, I imagine." he replied. She looked at the railing of the ship and picked at it.

"He wouldn't have risked it." she said, kinda sadly. He smiled and turned to her. Shyla was making her way over.

"You could have gotten him drunk." Jack said trying to lift the mood. She gave a small smile, and they heard someone.

"That man drunk. Now that would be funny." a voice said. They looked and seen Shyla standing beside Jack. Elizabeth smiled.

"You're a smart man, Jack…but I don't entirely trust you." she said. Shyla nodded.

"He's a pirate…smart, and not entirely trust worthy. But I trust him entirely." Shyla said, saying the last part mostly to herself and to Jack. Who looked at her and smiled lovingly.

"Remarkable how those two traits coincide." he said, placing his hand on top of Shyla's who was holding the rail. Both girl's were wearing the navy outfit, only Shyla refused to wear the jacket.

"You alright, Shyla?" Jack asked, concerned about her. She smiled and looked up at him, seeing the necklace, she softly touched it. He noticed and smiled.

"As I'll ever be, Jack." she whispered softly.

Foot steps came up behind them, Shyla and Jack stepped away from each other quickly. Looking behind her she seen Norrington looking at both, her and her sister.

"Trousers?" he asked, with dismay. Shyla rolled her eyes, and Jack well…he was Jack and smirked his boyish smirk.

"Scandalous isn't it?" he asked, looking at Shyla, who looked at him and blushed, he noticed and smiled wider. She playfully rolled her eyes, and he made a puppy dog face at her, and she smiled. Norrington noticed, and rolled his eyes.

"Sparrow you're with me." he said and walked off, once more looking back at the two, mostly Elizabeth then went on his way, with Jack behind him.

The girls looked at each other. Shyla fumed.

"I really hate that man, I really do. Remind me why you're doing this again." Shyla said. Elizabeth laughed a little.

"Just to get Will back, then I'm going to call it off."

"Well you better, or else it's him or me, who going to visit the grave." she said, with a evil smile. Elizabeth smiled and laughed at her sister, causing her to laugh, causing Jack and Norrington to look at them in confusion.

**Awhile later,(almost done…yay!)**

Norrington lowered his spy glass, looking toward the Black Pearl. (I think) Him, Jack, and a few other's were in he rowboats.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to Storm the island could turn to an ambush." Norrington said, dully.

"Not if you do the ambushing. I'll go in, and convince Barbossa to send his men out…leaving you to do nothing but stand on the deck of the Dauntless and holler 'Fire cannons!' What do you have to lose?" Jack asked, out witting the old man. (how old is he any ways? Bout 34 or something, Jack looks like he's 30 at the most…I think. Still hott tho.)

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington said, pushing Jack's hand off of his shoulder. Jack gave a quick grin, then looked back at the Dauntless, knowing the two girls were on there, and wanting Shyla's safety.

"I'll be honest with you, though…there's still a risk for those aboard the Dauntless." he said, watching Norrington as he considered that for a moment.

**Aboard the Dauntless**

Elizabeth and Shyla both struggle as they are hustled into the cabin by Gillette and four other marines.

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety." he said, looking at Shyla. Who tried to kick him.

"I don't care what the Commodore ordered! I have to tell him…the pirates…they're cursed! They can't be killed!" she yelled as both girls were pushed into the cabin, rather harshly. Shyla stepped on Gillette's foot then turned her face from his, showing she had nothing to say. He sighed and looked back at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry miss, he is fully informed of that. A mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." he said, snickering with the marines, as he shuts the door, Shyla walked up to him and slapped him across the face, very hard, leaving a mark.

"Get out!" She yelled and they shut up and left. Lizzy turned away angry.

"This was Sparrow's doing." she said, Shyla looked at her.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. Now…to get out of here." she said looking around for blankets. She grabbed some, and looked at her sister who was surprised and confused.

"What I've done this before, Lizzy. Sneaking out, I mean….and out witting the wittiest. It's a piece of cake." she said and started to tie blankets together. Looking at her sister who was standing and watching like a dummy, she smiled.

"Help me, here…so we can save Will and Jack both." she said, and at that Lizzy started to help.

* * *

Why hello there.Left you with another cliffy, muwhahahahaha. Will the girls get away? Will Jack be out witted? Huh, Why am I even asking, do you even care?

Jack walks up behind me: I don't think they're listen, love.

Me: that's mean...they read, they should read the authors, note...meanies.

Will: Well, you sound like a mad woman. Where's Lizzy?

Me: I put you in there didn't I? I don't like her, I chained her up for Old Davy Jones...he needs to get laid anyways.

Will: Barley. What...Gotta go save Lizzy! (yells and runs off, into a brick wall)

Me: What? Will, I put you in there...I could make it about me and Jack, big oh lemons...but ew no. (rolls eyes at Will's stupidy)

Jack Picks me up and walkes off: Lemons are fun, love.

Me: Pervert! Oh...sorry, Reviewwwwwwwww plz. Oh one more thing very important...to me anyway. If you want me to write you into a story along with me, Jack, and Will...maybe Lizzy who will be paried off with Norry, then plz tell me. I'll make it fun and weird...and romantic as I possibly can...who knows, maybe even have Lizzy killed. (For those of you who like her, deal with it, she killed Jack in a way) So, remember, vote...should Shyla become preg for this one or the sequel, object or agree the one that gets the most, wins...very important that you do that. Oh...well tell me anyways...byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee

Gone crazy----Leya


	25. Chapter 25

Flippin freakin koolies. I'm so happy. I wasn't even gonna write anymore today, but that was marked off, because I re-read all my reviews, gosh you all (sniffs proudly) I never thought I was that good. 33 reviews, and you all are making me sound great….brilliant and awesome….oh you readers kick macho ass! So I decided to go on and write until I get sleepy, which well…is gonna not soon! Ha…witty. Sorrys, me hyper now…hahaha 

**Ok…Me no own Jack, me own Shyla…and spider (shivers) freakin spider, I hate it. Who wants the spider…ew. Ok, seriously, I don't own anything what so ever, not even the plot…which, I isn't that brilliant to own. (stomps foot) no fair. Ok, I also forgot to say, for a disclaimer last chappy, I don't own that song, Jamie O'Neal does, and those of you who want to know what it is, It's called, I'm still waiting. It's a beautiful song, or else I wouldn't have used it. Kay…now….FORWARD MARCH…on with story!**

* * *

Chapter 25

**(Stars off in the Cave)**

The whole cave was filled with treasures of all kind. Gems, jewels, diamonds (don't know really, jus go along with it.) gold, sliver and even dresses, spoons, forks…ok you get it. Now, The walls were lit by torches and shafts of moonlight, Pirates moved through. Taking Will to be near the cursed gold. The pirates were climbing over rocks, and through waters, just to get to the center. An air of grim anticipation was in the air. Will, who had his hands bound behind his back, was shoved along. Pintel and Ragetti had him. Pintel being the foul and fat little shorty he was, smiled for the pure joy of it.

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick on the finger and a few drops of blood." Pintel said, happily for once. Ragetti smiled, happily although dumbly.

Twigg who was walking by at the time, heard the conversation. Being evil, he wasn't going to let just a prick happen.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all." he said and pushed him forward. This only made Pintel happier, and more amused.

"I guess there is a reason to fret after all." he said. Ragetti nodded.

**(Elsewhere Aboard the Dauntless, Main Deck)**

"Elizabeth, Shyla?" their father asked, but they didn't answer. So he continued hoping that they listened.

"Elizabeth, I just want you to know…I believe you made a very good decision today…And I couldn't be more proud. Shyla, I know that you were trying to help get your sister back, but I can't let them know, so I have to tell that you were kidnapped." he said, pausing.

**(Inside the cabin)**

Shyla and Lizzy were at work, making a get away blanket. By knotting together several sheets. Which they were surprised to have found. Both girls stop and look at each other from their father's words. They knew he wouldn't like this, but again, their mother would've been behind their decision a hundred percent. They quickly get to work, trying to finish before he decided to come in.

"Finally." Lizzy said, Shyla gave her a look that said shut up. She tossed the sheets out of the window and looks at the door for a moment, and quickly ushering her sister out of the window and follows after her but stops when she hears her father through the door.

**(this is what he's saying and your still in the cabin)**

"But even a good decision made for the wrong reasons could be a wrong decision. Not that you've made a wrong decision. But you're setting the course for your entire life, and you must please yourself, not others, not even me. Which is not to say that I'm not pleased." he said, pausing.

She smiled, he said it himself. Don't please other's just please yourself. That would be good blackmail someday. She smiled and left out of the window, not wanting for him to come and see her leaving.

**(Isla De Muerta, Lagoon, at night)**

The girls rowed through the water, the Dauntless leaving their view. Shyla smiled and knew that she out witted the wittiest person alive to her anyway. Shyla looked behind her sister, who got stuck rowing the longboat and smiled.

"Look, there… There's the Black Pearl. Oh…I hope no one's on it." Shyla said, not wanting to go. Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't worry, Jack's crew is on that ship. I'm sure they'll help us out." she said, Shyla nodded and smiled. This may be good after all.

**(Caverns, main Cave)**

In the center of the cavern, Will is pushed close to the stone chest, his chest barley touching the chest…(a lotta chest going on there.) Koehler who was pushing him, along with Twigg, which they shoved him to his knees. Koehler pushed Will's head forward directly over the chest, the medallion hanging below his throat. Barbossa, (I refuse to call him Captain, he don't deserve it.) takes the stone knife from atop the chest of gold.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Beg pardon." Jack says as he passes people. Which he sees, Barbossa putting the knife at Will's throat, then he looks down at Jack, and stands straight up. (I'm just tryin my best. If it don't happen like this, Sue me….no don't I take that back…flame me or something, no suing,…suing bad)

"Not possible." Barbossa whispers to himself, surprised that Jack actually got off the flipping island.

"Not probable." Jack says holding up his arm and holding out his finger, correcting Barbossa. (Jack's smart. Jack: sure am love. Me: oh hey…shhh story time.)

"Jack!" Will said surprised and raised his head, which is shoved right back down.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked. (remember he thinks Shyla's dead)

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really. Except for Elizabeth, who is in fact…a woman." he said the last part a bit slowly. Bo'son (the scary pirate) held onto Jack's left shoulder. Barbossa pointed a knife at Jack.

"You're next." he said, and went to cut young Will.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said, holding his neck up and looking at Barbossa. Barbossa looked at Jack and smirked.

"No, I really think I do." he said, shaking his head, making his feather do a little dance. (not tryin to be funny, but it really does do a little dance.)

Barbossa points the knife back at Will, but Jack, who can't keep his mouth shut for a moment decided to make a remark.

"You're funeral." Barbossa whirled his head back to Jack. He really wants to kill Will, you could see it on his face..

"Why don't I want to do it?" he asked. Jack goes walk forward, but Bo'son hasn't moved his hand, making a little noise, Jack slapped it away and walks up to the chest. (I love when he does that…it's soooo funny…oh right, again sorry)

"Because the _H.M.S Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating right off shore, waiting for you." This causes Barbossa to hesitate.

"I don't trust him. He's up to something!" Koehler says. (is he the black one with the dreadlocks? I get him and Twigg confused a lot )

"Of course he is." Barbossa says, locking eyes with Jack.

"He wants the Pearl." this causes Jack to smile, his boyish smile.

"I want the pearl." he said agreeing to Barbossa

**(With Norry and his friends)**

From behind the rocks Norrington and his men waited for the pirates to come out. So that they could ambush them. Sur Jack had told him to do it from the Dauntless, but he wasn't going to listen to a filthy pirate. So awaiting the pirates were men, in seven longboats on both sides of the caves entrance. Murtogg and Mullroy are setting behind Norrington, who was standing and watching.

"What are we doing here?" Murtogg whispered to Mullroy.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares…we catch 'em in a crossfire and send 'em to Ol' Hob." Mullroy said in a whisper. (Who's Ol' Hob? Anyone know?)

"I know that's why we're here….I meant, why aren't we doing what it was that Mr. Sparrow said we should do? With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it." Norrington said dryly.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?" Mullroy asked dumbly.

"He doesn't tell the truth even when he's telling the truth." Murtogg said, remembering their first encounter.

**(With the girls still in the boat!)**

"It's taking all day to get there." Shyla whined. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Yes well if you would just help out, it'd be faster." she said, saying the last part in a sing-song voice.

Shyla's eyes went wide at her sister's remark. True it would be faster, not that she was lazy or anything. But her, Shyla Heaven Swann row a boat. Why that would be like what happened to her, Lizzy and Will when they were younger. They wanted to fish, she hated it. So, being the nice little girl she was she said she'd row the longboat…and she did, causing the boat to first go round in circles then flip. She wasn't going to do that anytime soon.

"Don't you remember what happen last time? When I first rowed a boat?" she asked fearfully. It was night and it was cold…she didn't wanna go swimming now. Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, and that's why I'm not letting you row the boat. So hush until we reach the pearl." she said, laughing a little. Shyla nodded and looked at the cave, hoping Jack was alright.

**(With Jack...We skipped half the talk…so yeah)**

"Name me Captain, I sail under you colors, I give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself at tea parties and brothels as 'Commodore Barbossa.' Savvy?'' Jack finished standing right be side the chest and in front of Will. Who couldn't believe his ears.

He never thought that Jack would do this just to get a ship. But he also knew from the time that he knew Jack, it wasn't probably what he thought. He wanted to see Elizabeth again, but he was also sadden over Shyla's supposedly death. He knew Jack loved her, and he didn't think he'd be able to live if Lizzy had died instead of her sister. He looked at Jack and wondered how he could just forget about her and do this?

"And in exchange, I s'pose you want me not to kill the Whelp?" Barbossa asked. Jack shook his head giving a careless look.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the Whelp. Jut not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. (he picks up a few medallions) after you've killed Norrington's men…(he drops them back one by one as he talks) every…last…one." he said and Will catches a glimpse of what he's planning and decides to play along.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever sine you learned my name." Will said with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah." Jack shakes his head, without hesitation.

"I want fifty percent of ye plunder." Barbossa said, takin the bait.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you a hat. A really big one…commodore." Jack said, whispered the last part for dramatic effects.

**(Ok skipping last few words…and going straight to the Dauntless.)**

"Elizabeth, Shyla? Are you there? Girls, are you even listening to me?" he said and enters the room gasping.

"Oh, what have you two done?" he asks the empty room.

* * *

And CUT…hahaha. left ya with a sorta cliffy...hahaha. So deal with it. Yea, yea I kno...hey. I haven't got long until this story is done..oh...Sniffle, I don't wanna be done...it like this story and it's weirdness...Awww...some one, any one...give me ideas for a part two...I have a few but, I wont tell what they are until I write part two...so yeah. 

Remember...REVIEW PEOPLE. Ok, now I have some serious! I have looked at the stats and my hits says 4894 ppl have read my story and I only got 33 reviews. I've been added to 10 favs and like 5 out of those 10 ppl have reviewed me, and I'm on 18 alerts and again, 6 out of those 18 ppl review me...what's wrong with hitting the pretty button? Do your fingers work or not? Ok, not wanting to be mean...but If I haven't gotten...at least 5 or 10 reviews...then no sequel...ok...and that's final! PLZZZZ Review!

Leya


	26. Chapter 26

Ok...almost done, this is my next to the last chappy. Wow, I can't believe I actually got this far. I'm so proud. (pats self on back) Well, I told you I would finish this story, and I am...no this is not the last chappy, so plz no tears, not yet...

**Alright...Me no own Jack or anything...me do howevers, own Shyla and the spider (shivers) stupid thing. Ok...also just a heads up...I didn't put everything that happend in here. Cause my wrist were hurting, but I urged myself to finish this chappy anyway. So...I hope you like it, and Plz review or I'll cry...and there will not be a sequel if I haven't gotten up to 10 reviews...ok..so fear my wrath...FORWARD MARCH...**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Ragetti and Pintel were setting in a long boat trying to distract Norrington and his men by dressing up like women. Which was working and would have worked through, if it wasn't for Ragetti's mouth and Pintel's temper.

"Oooh!" Ragetti said, waving the fan towards the men.

"Stop that! I already feel like a fool." Pintel said, rowing the boat. Ragetti smiled.

"You look nice, though." he said, trying to cheer his friend up. Which Pintel smiled at then realized what he said.

"I look nice!?" he said, reaching back and taking Ragetti into his hands, choking him, blowing their cover. Causing the ones aboard the Dauntless to see, and that's when the fight breaks out.

**(In the cave)  
**

Jack, being Jack is looking around and examining treasure. Barbossa who is lazing about on a rock, watches Jack, with a sly smile on his face. Will was standing with men around him and his hands still tied. Will who is still confused about how Jack can do this knowing the woman he loves is dead, wants to know…

"Jack, what about Shyla? She's dead, and still here you are acting as though she was never apart of your life." Will said. Jack stopped and looked at him for a moment, something in his eyes telling Will she was something more. He goes back to looking at treasure.

"Simple boy, pirates don't fall in love. It's a rule to live by, or else it'll be the death of ya." he said, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Besides, the lass isn't dead at all. Me and ya bonny lass ran into her on the island." he said, having his back turned to everyone. Will gasped.

"But I saw her blow up with the ship…how can she still be alive?"

"Boy, there's things that shouldn't be thought of. Water, stops most of the blast, and she was under water so no worries, savvy?" Jack said, hoping Will would shut up, which he did.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa said, with a sly smile. Jack looks left and right, then turns around abruptly.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly! It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." Jack said, unsheathing a pirate's sword and kicks him into the water, and then throws the sword to Will. Jack starts to fight with Barbossa, while Will fights with the others.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." Barbossa said, both him and Jack holding up their swords blocking the other.

**(On th Black pearl)**

As two pirates talk about what to eat first when they become alive once more. Elizabeth and Shyla make their way onto the Pearl. Elizabeth turned to help Shyla who when she got on deck turned around to come face to face with a bone dead looking monkey. She didn't scream, instead she jumped in surprised, and slapped the poor thing, causing it to go overboard and hitting the cannon. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. Shyla gasped.

"So…there is a curse?" she asked. Her sister nodded and they went below deck to the brig. But hid behind the wall when two men went running up deck.  
The girls made their way down and heard whispering and someone saying shh, and then their names. They looked at each other and smiled. Shyla ran over and seen the whole crew, while her sister got the keys.

"Shyla!? But you died…how?" Ana asked gasping in surprise. Shyla smirked.

"Oh yeah…I've come back to haunt you…how nice, eh? Can't get rid of me that easily, you should know that." she said happily. Ana smiled.

"Alright, get us out of 'ere, mate." she said. Gibbs smiled and Lizzy unlocked the door letting them out. They make their way up deck.

**(In the cave)**

"You can't beat me Jack." Barbossa said, by now they were up on a ledge facing each other.

Jack stabs him and Barbossa lets out annoyed sigh. Taking the sword he stabs Jack making him stumble back with a defeated look on his face. Once he's in the moonlight Barbossa sees him as a skeleton.

"That's interesting. (he takes out the coin) Couldn't resist, mate." he said and ran off Barbossa not far behind. Barbossa who was behind Jack runs into the wall when Jack makes a quick move, his face hitting it on impact.

"Sorry!" Jack yelled and still ran. Barbossa catching up.

Jack stands on a rock and Barbossa swings his sword making Jack jump up and off the rock, turning Barbossa laid his back on the rock.

"Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmmm?" he asked. Jack looked as though he was thinking for a moment, then smirks.

"Or you could surrender." he said.

"Arr…" Barbossa laughs and runs after Jack. Who took off like a bolt of lighting.

**(With the Pearl)**

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" Elizabeth yelled, only to see Shyla helping her alone. Shyla looks and rolls her eyes, she's getting angry.

"Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth yelled. Shyla crossed her arms and looked at them, knowing they wouldn't go.

"Any port in the Storm." the parrot yelled. Gibbs looked at him for a second.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" Shyla yelled, angry.

"Jack owes us a ship."

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs threw in. Shyla shook her head.

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." Elizabeth yelled.

"No Elizabeth, forget them. They think their pirates. Well their wrong. Their just filthy cowards, looking for an excuse to run from a fight. The only real pirate is Jack. He's what a pirate is, and he's a good man. And I'm not going to wait for them to go and help him." Shyla said looking right at each and everyone of them and added.

"I'm sure he would risk his life for his crew, but they don't even have the guts to fight for their Captain…how pathetic"

Moments later both girls were rowing once more toward the inside of the cave.

"Bloody pirates." Lizzy whispered, Shyla looked at her.

"They're not pirates, Lizzy. They're cowards…remember that." she said and they went on without another word.

** (With Ragetti and Pintel)**

Both still dressed up, Ragetti looked and seen the Black Pearl sailing away into the night. He pointed.

"Hey"

"What?" Pintel asked.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" he asked, pointing at the BP. Pintel looked and his face grew angry.

"They're stealing our ship"

"Bloody Pirates!" Ragetti yelled shaking his fist. Suddenly his is knocked on the back of the head and his eye pops out. He looks and feels of his eye socket and realizes what's missing.

"Ah, me eye! Me eye!" he yells and crawls after it.

** (In the cave, with the girls)**

They ran as fast as they could and seen the fight…Lizzy seen Will and pointed at him, showing Shyla, but she couldn't find Jack anywhere.

"Let's go help Will, then we'll find Jack." Lizzy said. Nodding Shyla ran after her sister and picked up a large golden thingy.  
They ran up behind the man, and Will hadn't seen them just yet. Hearing him saying meaning of pain.

"You like pain?" Lizzy asked, Shyla smacked him with the large golden thingy and added.

"Try wearing a corset!" Will looked at both girls in surprise, Shyla helped him up and let him and Lizzy take the golden thingy out of her hands, she picked up a sword that was lying down beside her feet and felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and seen Lizzy  
pointing at two people. She sees Jack as a skeleton and gasps.

"Whose side is Jack on?" her sister asks. Will shrugs.

"At the moment?" he answers and him and Lizzy run off stringing three pirates together putting a bomb inside the middle one who said it was no fair.

All the while they were doing this Shyla just stood there and watched. Wondering if everything he said had been a lie. But if it was a lie, then why is he fighting against that man for? she thought to herself. Shaking her head she turned around and screamed. Causing everyone to stop and look at her. Right in front of her was a skeleton man and it was the first time one was so close to her face. Jack looked and wished that he could help, but right now he couldn't but he seen Barbossa looking at her and took the chance and they went back to fighting. Will ran over and knocked the guy to the ground and looked at Shyla with a faint smile.

"Are you alright Shyla? I thought you died, how?" he asked. She rolled her eyes she was tired of people asking her that question.

"Oh yes, I'm the flippin ghost of Shyla Swann came to haunt those who killed me. Really, Will. I escaped, and was lucky enough to land on the island they did. Now…please, get back to fighting, incase you haven't noticed. We're not immortal at all!" she said and ran off to help her sister leaving a smiling Will.

"She hasn't changed a bit." he said to him self and ran behind her and up to the chest.

Holding in his hand the coin waiting for Jack. Who cut his hand and sent it flying to Will, who cut his hand and held the coins together. Shyla was running toward them, Barbossa seen Jack look at her from the corner of his eyes, and then pulled out his pistol and aimed at Shyla, and they heard a gunshot.

"Shyla!" Lizzy yelled, running behind her sister, who was looking right at Barbossa, who was holding his pistol her, and Jack to him. Jack had a not so pleased look on his face. Shyla let out the breathe she was holding.

"Are you ok?" her sister asked. She nodded.

"At the moment?" she replied. Lizzy smiled.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and you waster your shot." he said. Shyla was confused, but the other two knew what he had meant.

"He didn't waste it!" Will said, dropping both coins in the chest. Barbossa drops his sword and looks at the blood forming on his shirt from the shot wound. He looked right back into Jack's eyes, who held hate, and said his last words.

"I feel…cold." he said and falls dead, letting a green apple roll out of his hand. The curse had now been lifted.  
Shyla stood there and fell flat on her butt holding her chest. Lizzy saw and worry over came her.

"Oh my, Shyla are you alright?" she asked, causing both Will and Jack to run over, Jack bent down and looked at her. She looked at him and closed her eyes.

"That was one scary ending. I thought I was dead. Remind me to never take Aztec gold." she said, they laughed.

Her and Jack went about looking at the treasure, but she stopped and watched her sister and Will, who were talking, yet she couldn't hear them. Jack came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"I'm glad your alright, love." he whispered into her ear. She turned and faced him with a loving smile.

"And I'm glad you're alive, Jack. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been." she said, he smirked.

"That's why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." he said, reassuring her. She looked at him in the eyes.

"Jack…if I may." she said, he nodded for her to go on.

"Are there really any truth to those stories at all?" she asked, he looked down then at her.

Pulling his shirt aside showing the gun shot wounds, then his sleeve showing the spider like wound, and the P wound. She traced the spider like wound with her finger and looked at him in the eyes. Smiling she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. While he embraced her.

"Shyla there's something I want to give you. This is after all, my treasure." he said proudly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, that I know. What do you want to give me?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket and showed her a beautiful ring and necklace that matched. Both sliver with a beautiful ocean blue Crystal in them, sparkling in the light, the necklace was a heart shaped Crystal, and the ring also, with two little diamonds on each side. He took his ring off of her ring finger and place it in it's place, all the while she was looking at him. He then placed the necklace around her neck.

"As long as you hold these in your possession. You belong to me." he said. She took his ring and placed it on his right index finger and then put her hand on the necklace he wore.

"And as long as you wear that necklace, Sparrow. You're mine and mine alone." she whispered he nodded and leaned down inching his face closer to hers, meeting with a kiss. She placed her arms around his neck and smiled once they broke apart.

"I love you, Shyla, never forget that." he whispered. She nodded.

"And I love you, Jack. Never forget that." he nodded.

She turned and looked back at her sister and Will, they were gonna kiss, and then they heard a loud crash. She looked behind her and rolled her eyes. Jack looked at her and smiled, she shook her head and turned back around seeing her sister make her way to the boats, she followed and heard Jack talk to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." he said and walked right behind Shyla who was smiling the whole time.

Once they got out and looked, the Pearl was gone. Shyla was pissed, they left him to his death, that much she knew. But they shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry Jack." Lizzy said. Shyla who was setting beside him closed her eyes keeping the tears at bay. Jack noticed and placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

"They done what's right by them Can't expect more than that." he said. Shyla hugged onto his chest. He closed his eyes and knew what was making her cry, and really. He didn't want her to be apart of seeing it, so he would have a little talk with her father.

* * *

Oh...wow another cliffy. Man, me and cliffys...well...the next chappy is the final chappy. Gosh, I'm so proud, and happy, and sad...and emotional...ohhhh...

Review and tell me what you think...and you know what's funny...I know for a fact some people don't even read the authors note...it's just crazy. I used to not read them, but now I do..and some ppl are plain funny.

Well, remember...If i don't get up to at least 10 reviews, no sequel. I mean it...(points finger.) And, ppl, seriously, give me your opinions here.

Leya


	27. Chapter 27

**Runs and sets down: ok, here's the upper...This is the FINAL chapter for this story...(sniffle) man, just thinking about it is crazy. And you know what's funny, I don't like reading my own stories, lol and that's why I wrote this in the first place. Oh, well. Just the way the author is, huh. Alot of you readers have reviewed me almost everytime I've up loaded, and I'm forever greatful for ya peeps. Me own nothing, only Shyla and stupid Spider! (runs away)  
**

**Before we being, I'd like to thank a few ppl...k. So deal.**

**First off, I'd like to thank:**

**Second Star to the left: You're awesome...I mean, great minds think alike, huh. Thanks for suggesting I write a sequel, I'll do that. And nope, it wont have anything to do with DMC it will have more story! YAY! You are one of my real loyal readers, you send a review almost alot, and I'm happy about that. You rock, haha. I'll read your stories and review you...lol Really, they sound interesting!**

**FaNtAsMaS ChiCa: Lol, if it wasn't for your suggestion, hell my story might be hard to read, and you are also on of my Loyal readers that send a review alot. And thanks..also thanks for that boost if you hadn't done that, heck this story might've not been finished! You rock...keep that in mind. And if you have stories, I'll read em...Pirates honor!**

**Lilchazza: Haha...you rock, and again, you are also a loyal reader. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you liked my story. And I'm actually happy to have posted this thing. haha! Like the first two, if you've got stories, I'll be sure to read them.**

**whyistherumalwaysgone: Hmmm...I know it kinda went off on the wrong foot, but hey. Sometimes I misunderstand things, and I'm glad you like my story, and as soon as you write some yourself, I'll read em. Thanks for the reviews and all. I really am glad that I could write this...have fun reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

It had been a day since they have been back. And today was the day of his hanging. Shyla had talked to her father and he told her that Jack didn't want to see her there, that he didn't want for her to have to see him go to his death. Her father knew that she truly loved him she had tried to talk them out of it, but it just wouldn't happen. And sure enough it made her so angry, that she had someone track down the Pearl and give them a message. They sent a reply saying they would wait just beyond the bay behind some rocks, for her and Jack. But she didn't know if she would be going with him. It would leave a slight chance that he would be followed accused of kidnapping her once more. Which he did not do. She wrote a note to her father, and she was going to hand it to him as soon as she could free Jack.

_Dear Father.  
I know that you have grown understanding to the life I had lead, not only have you let me live my life. You let me be me, by showing that I can truly decide for myself. You once said, on the H.M.S Dauntless, that Even a good decision made for the wrong reasons could be a wrong decision. And that me and Lizzy must please ourselves, not others and not even you. Well, father, who's to say that the decision I'm making is wrong, or right? _

_ I am going to do as you say, I am going to please my self and myself alone. I know that by doing what I have done will not please you and will not land well with others. But father, do not let what other's think effect the way I want to live. Please I know that you think you're losing a daughter by me leaving, but truth is, you'll be losing me by not letting me go. I love Jack Sparrow, as much as it may pain you so. That man has saved me from living a life I had not wished to. He has shown me that one must live their own life in order to live, and to do that. I must leave you, and Lizzy. _

_ Please, I beg you, don't come looking for me nor Jack. For, if I am right, me and him will be gone before you can get to us. I love him, and you should accept that. I know mother would. Let Lizzy, do the same, let her live her own life, with the one she truly love. For everything in me, I love you and tell Lizzy, I love her as well. I'll be seeing you, as soon as I think it best. Farewell for now, and please…respect my wishes. _

_ Love always and forever more, Shyla Heaven Swann_.

After she sealed the letter shut she looked at her self once more. Her eyes, holding truth and happiness. She knew this was right, she knew that if she didn't do this, she would waste away. She stood up her light blue gown that had only two rows of cotton, which was light. She had her hair, like always, a little pinned back, and a smile on her lips. She held the letter slipped on her shoes and walked off toward the one place, she was not meant to be today after fetching Serenity, her white mare.

She jumped off of the horse that she rode and ran when she heard the drums. She was behind her father and everyone else. Who hadn't looked back. She gasped as Jack fell a hand to her mouth, she was frozen in place. But she seen a white large feather and heard a noise and seen him dangling just on the sword that had been thrown.

She ran up but was stopped by Elizabeth, who had pretend to faint.

"What are you doing here. You're supposed to be at home." Lizzy said. She smiled.

"Yes, well. I had an urge to come." she said, her father looked at her.

"Lizzy," she began with a whisper. Her sister looked at her.

"What"

"Always remember I love you." she said, not knowing how to tell her sister that she was leaving.

"And I'll always love you, Shyla, what's going on?" she asked.

"You'll see." she said as Will and Jack made their way to the cliffy thing. (um…forgot what it's called. So bar with me ppl)

They ran past her and her and Lizzy ran after them, standing behind their father. Shyla stood behind a pillar, so that no one would see her yet.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you, Turner." Norrington said dully.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" her father said. Shyla rolled her eyes and mouthed 'and a good man'

"And a good man." Will said, which causes Jack to point to himself proudly, with a smile, and he mouths, 'That's me'

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." he added.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said. Will looked at him, furring his brow.

"It's right here…between you and Jack." he said. Elizabeth walked out and stood next to Will and took his hand.

"As is mine." she aid. Shyla took that as her que.

She walked out and stood beside her father and smiled at her sister.

"I'm proud of you, Lizzy. I really am." she said and walked and stopped in front of her father, she looked up and seen the parrot, they were here. She looked back to her father.

"When I first started this journey. I wanted Jack dead, true. But as it went on I found that he was a good man, and a good pirate. Mother would've loved to hear the whole thing, you know that. And father…" she paused taking the note and handing it to him then went on.

"You once said, as mother had, that to make one happy, you must choose your own life, and make decision for your self. Well, I'm doing that now. My heart belongs to that man, and that pirate. And I am, where my place is." she said walking back and taking a hold of Jack's hand, who looked happily at her with a boyish smirk. She smiled back.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her. She nodded.

"As sure as you were with mother. Read that letter, and know, I love you. But I want to be happy, and I can't be happy if I'm here. It's just that simple." she said, looking up and pointing the parrot out to Jack. Who smiled.

"Lower your weapons…for goodness' sake put them down!" her father yelled. Shyla smiled sadly at him, Lizzy understood what she was doing and nodded to her.

"Be careful"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes, that's what frightens me." Lizzy said, with a smile.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. (walks to the father.) I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically? (then he walked to Norry) I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." he said and walked past Elizabeth, who he looked at then smiled.

"I'll take good care of her, darling…Pirates honor." he said and Lizzy smiled at him. Then he looked at Will.

"Will…" he said while taking a hold of Shyla's hand and both went running toward the edge.

"Nice hat…Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that--" he was cut off, holding Shyla close to his chest, he tripped over the edge and fell off into the water, Shyla screaming the whole way down.

Lizzy, Will, and Weatherby ran and looked down seeing them coming up and Shyla splashing water at Jack. Lizzy and Will both laughed about it.

"What's your plan of action sir?" Gillette asked, looking at the Pearl.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course." the governor said looking at Norrington then to the retreating back of his oldest daughter.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington said, Lizzy, held Will back but he looked at her.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." he said and looked at Norrington who took out his sword.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." he said, looking at Elizabeth then to Will. Who nodded.

"Thank you"

**(With the others)**

As they reach the side of the Ship, Jack takes the rope in hand, and Shyla places her arms around his neck and he takes her in his arm and they both are heaved onboard the Pearl.

Landing on his behind, Jack looks and smiles at Shyla, who smiles back. Then he looks and sees Gibbs hand out stretched to him.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." he stated.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines." he said then helps Jack up. Shyla stayed there and blinked.

"So, it actually went into the thick head of yours?" she asked, Jack spins and looks at her, confused, he just watched but helped her up.  
Gibbs nodded.

"Yea, we figured you has cooked up a plan, seeing you sent word an all"

"Well actually I wasn't the one who cooked up the so called plan…it was the young William. Which I'm happy he had done, I had nothing to go by." she said, smiling. Gibbs smiled. Jack looked at her.

"So you sent word to get them to come here, and so that Will could help me escape?" he asked. She looked at him and put a hand on her hip.

"What's wrong with that? Can't I be smart, or am I just a dumb lady, who knows absolutely nothing about everything?" she asked. Jack put his hand around her waist and pulled her close, his lips close to her ear.

"You're no lady, you're a pirate." he said…and added.

"And you're my woman, love…get use to it." he said and smiled at her, she took the hat from Cotton.

"Thanks Cotton." she said and placed it on his head.

"Yes, so that would make you mine. And if I catch you with another, Sparrow…let's just say, you won't be a womanizer any longer, savvy?" she threatened. Jack pulled out a puppy dog face and pouted.

"Now, love, there's not need to be giving any threats like that. You've got me word, no other woman matter…only you and me Pearl." he said and she watched as Ana handed him his coat and put it on his shoulders.

"Captain Sparrow…The Black Pearl is yours." she said Jack walked over to the helm and looked around fondly. Holding the wheel under his hand, he sees that the crew is looking at him.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." he yelled. Shyla walked over to him.

"Captain?" she asked, in a playful voice. He looked at her and smirked.

"Yes, love"

"What about me? What do I have to do?" she asked, placing her hands low behind her back and standing beside him. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest.

"You do nothing, love. Not now anyway. I've plans later on tonight for the both of us." he said, looking into her eyes, causing her to blush. He knew that being as a lady for her life, she was untouched, he leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, love. I'll take great care of ya, just you and me tonight, savvy?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, the blush going deeper. He loved to make her blush.

"I savvy, you Captain…boy do I savvy." she said, whispering the last part and not knowing her heard. Which only made his smirk grow wider.

"Now…bring me that horizon." he said, humming and taking out his compass.

"And really bad eggs…drink up me 'earties, yo ho." they both sung, and he snapped the compass shut.

* * *

Ok...that was that...(tears up) I'm gonna miss you guuuuyyyysss!!! I'll be seeing ya, and remember, a very wise Lady Pirate once said, Please your selves, don't worry about the ones around you or the ones closet to you! with that, I leave you...ta!

I will be back...sometime! And even thought this is through and done, I want reveiws ppl. Just cause I don't write don't mean, I don't want reveiws...give me reviews...hahahahahaha! See ya laterz gaterz

Leya


End file.
